Two Worlds
by chelseah9
Summary: Finn and Rachel are from two different worlds, he being Quaterback and her the glee loser. What happens when they have to work together, will they become friends? will it turn into anything more? Oh and don't forget dealing with a controlling ex!
1. Partners

**Okay so first chapter of my new story. Not sure where i'm going with this but i have a few ideas so i'll write them down and see what ones best, or if any of you have any ideas that you'd like to see in this story then let me know :) **

**Two Worlds.**

**Partners.**

Finn rushed through the hallways of WMHS, he had 5 minutes to get to his history class otherwise he was gonna get another detention and he couldn't deal with spending any extra unnecessary hours at this hell hole unless it was for football, he's the Quaterback by the way. The halls were empty now as everyone was in homeroom so he was able to get to his locker and put away everything but his history book (ofcourse), a bell went off signalling the end of homeroom. Finn hurridley turned around and started making his way to his classroom when he walked into something,

"ommph" he heard someone mumble, and it wasn't until he looked down that he noticed that the something that he had walken into and knocked down was a girl, a tiny girl by the looks of it. He bent down to help the girl pick up her books and sheets that had flew out of her arms when he accidently tackled her.

"Thankyou" he heard the soft voice of the girl and then heard an audible gasp, he looked up to see what was wrong with the petite girl but her hair was covering her face. "uhm, i-im so sorry. I should of been looking where i was going. You don't have to help me pick up my belongings"

_why was she apologising? _Finn thought to himself,_ i was the idiot that wasn't looking and knocked her down, and what was that gasp all about, like im someone that she shouldn't be near or talk to. _Finn, with a look of confusion, handed her the books he had picked up and helped her to stand.

"Why are you apologising? It was my fault. I was in a hurry to get to my class and i wasn't looking where i was going so if anything i should be apologising" he smirked."soo, im sorry"

The girl finally looked up and met Finns gaze, as soon as his eyes met hers his breath hitched. She was gorgeous. Like proper gorgeous, minature but GORGEOUS!. How had he never seen her before? Maybe she was new. He doesn't know how long he had been staring into her deep chocolate brown eyes for, but after what felt like hours she finally spoke.

"So err, thankyou for helping and again i'm sorry, but i really should get to class now. Besides you said you were going to be late? I think it would be best if you left now if you only want to be 5 minutes late" The girl went to walk away but Finn stopped her.

"wait!" he all but shouted, she froze in place and slowly turned around, eyes shut tight. What was wrong with her? "Are you new here? I don't think i've ever seen you before?" he asked his previous thought.

The girl sighed and shook her head "no, i've been here since freshman year. I just like to keep a low profile" she avoided his eyes, finding her shoes much more interesting at this moment.

"oh" was all he said, feeling bad for not noticing her before, how could he not of? "Sorry. Well im Finn, Finn Hudson" he introduced himself.

The girl looked up at him hesitantly then sighed "Rachel Berry" She gave him a faint smile. " I really must go now, my teacher will be so cross with my tardiness and i can't be any later than i already am. Bye Finn". She started walking away, Finn watching with awe at how awesomely long her legs were for such a short person. Suddenly he remembed why he was in such a rush.

History...SHIT!

* * *

He made his way to history slowly, he was already late so he was gonna get detention no matter what. He finally got to room 204 and took a deep breath, he'd never admit this to anyone, especially Puck, but getting detentions always made him feel like crap. Puck just waved them off like they were no big deal and thought he was bad-ass because he got a detention for 'setting someones book on fire' or some crap like that, but Finn saw himself as just another Lima Loser and getting held back for something just made him feel lik an even bigger one, like he was never gonna get out of this shitty town. He finally pushed the door open and made his way to his desk with his head down, hoping his teacher wouldn't see him.

"Bunking my lesson again Mr Hudson?" the snarky voice of his teacher distracted him from his discreet sneak in, OK, maybe holding your head down isn't the best way to avoid bringing attention to yourself but it was worth a shot right? "i assume there's a good reason for not attending the first 15 minutes correct?"

Not in the mood for the old lady this morning Finn took a deep breath before mumbling "I'm here now aint i?" and stalking off to his desk. Not 5 minutes later did he hear the heavy footsteps of the tubby lady coming towards his desk, he looked up in time to see a slip of white paper put infront of him before she marched back to her desk, mumbling something about two detentions in 8 minutes. Groaning inwardly to himself, Finn read the slip over.

_DETENTION  
__Students name: Finn Hudson  
Reason: 15 minutes late for lesson without an excuse and was rude to the teacher.  
Lesson:History  
Duration: 30 minutes  
Date: 15/1;/12  
Teacher Signature : Mrs Reddington._

Finn sighed, _GREAT, missing half of football practise monday, Beiste is gonna be pissed,_ Finn thought to himself. Picking up the slip and putting it in his pocket. His teachers voice brought him back to reality and he looked to the front of the class trying to take in what was being said.

"So we have been learning about womans rights during the 1930's over the past few weeks and todays the day where i pair you up for the project". Finn groaned, _crap. Womans rights, out of everything we've been working on, civil war and all that other stuff, she chooses to get the class to do a project on WOMAN'S RIGHTS the one topic i slept during learning. "_Luckily for you Mr Hudson, you arrived just in time to be paired" Mrs Reddington instructed sharply.

She picked up a sheet of paper and walked infront of her desk. "I have decided to pair you up this time as last time i set a project where you got to choose your partners, only FIVE pairs gave in their work and only TWO had anything to do with history" She fiddled with her list, straightend her glasses and continued "so we begin...  
James West you'll be paired with Luke Grace  
David Karaofsky and Azimio  
Santana Lopez, Britanny Pearce" this pairing caused a sly smirk from the latino cheerleader and a squeal from the ditsy blonde. Finn smirked, '_this womans just pairing everyone with their best friends, so im either gonna be paired with Sam, Mike or Puck. Kinda hoping for Mike or Sam though cause im sure i'm not the only one that has been dozing off during this subject' _Finn thought to himself sneaking a glance towards his bestfriend. Mrs Reddington continued reading out the classroom pairs and Finn zoned out until she came to the Final students.  
"Mr Puckerman, you will be working with Quinn" Finn let out a sigh or relief...no offence to Puck or anything.  
"Sam Evans and Mike Chang"...wait, what?  
"and finally, Mr Hudson you will be working with Miss Rachel Berry. You all have 2 weeks to complete this project, you will need to work on it during class and in your spare time so move next to your partners and start discussing" with that said, the old teacher made her way behind her desk, sat on her chair and lost herself in her computer.

Finn sat in shock. '_Did she just say Rachel Berry? as in the small, smokin' brunette with the rockin' body and never ending legs that i knocked over earlier? since when was she in this class?'_

"umm, hey" a familliar voice pulled him from his thoughts, he looked to his left and saw Rachel standing next to him uncomfortably. She had her books clutched to her torso again and her eyes were wandering the classroom , the right side of her lip was hiden behind her teeth from where she was biting it. Finn couldn't help but stare and imagine what it would be like if her lips were bi- '_No Hudson control yourself'_ he shifted in his seat before motioning to the one next to him.

"you can sit ya know? i wont bite" he smirked as he saw the blush forming on her cheeks. Rachel nodded and put her books on the desk before pulling out the chair and placing herself next to finn, her bare thigh grazing against Finns leg. He suspressed a moan at the feeling and turned to look at her. "I didn't know you were in this class. Why didn't you say anything this morning?"

Rachel sighed as she picked up her pen and started writing down notes on a piece of paper. "I didn't really think you would care" this made Finn frown, why wouldn't he care?

"Oh? well i would of walked with you, we could of been late together" he nudged her side and mentally high fived himself when he saw a small smile form on her face, but it quickly disappeared.

"I don't think that would of been a good idea Mr Quaterback" Rachel mumbled and looked back down at her paper.

Finn was confused. Why wouldn't it be a good idea?, also This morning she had acted as if she didn't even know him. Which was weird cause everyone knew who he was ( not trying to sound stuck up or anything but they did)

"Oh so you do know who i am?" Rachel looked up at him and raised her eye-brow before sighing and nodding "So why wouldn't it of been a good idea for us to walk to class together?

Before she had a chance to answer Finn caught a glimpse of 3 figures in red cheerleading outfits making their way to his desk, Quinn Fabray was in lead, as always, she was head cheerleader and probably the biggest bitch in the school. She had a sly smirk on her face and the glare she sent Rachels way was deathly. Santana Lopez and Brittany Pearce were trailing behind her, Santanna shared the same look as Quinn whereas Brittany wasn't really looking where she was going, she was to engrossed in her phone. The three finally reached the desk and stood with their hands on their hips.

"errr...Can i help you?" Finn asked. Truthfully he didn't like the girls. They were bitches to everyone and only cared about their stupid reputation, admittidly that was Finn once before, a stupid teenager that only cared about what people thought of him, Quinn used to be Finns girlfriend and he had truly cared for her during the begining of their relationship. But as time went on he realised that he was only in the relationship because thats what everyone expected of them, he didn't love Quinn and by the way she treated him Finn knew she didn't love him either and that she was only with him to keep up her reputation, in the end he decided to call it off but Quinn never accepted that and was always trying to get him back. After their relationship ended Finn had become a better person, sure he didn't really pay attention in class and was usually always late, but he no longer treated people like crap cause it made him look good, he didn't care as much about his reputation, he was still popular and didn't want to lose that but he wasn't cool with making people feel bad about themselves to make him look better. Being with Quinn made him realise that what he was doing was wrong and he needed to change.

"Well" Quinn started "once i heard that you had to work with man hands here i knew i had to come and save you. So i'll talk to Mrs Reddington and then you can ditch the hobbit and join me and Puckerman on our progect?" this caused snorts and giggles to come from Quinns two side kicks, and did she just call Rachel man hands and hobbit? Finn looked over to the girl beside him and to find her with her head down and hair covering her face.

"Nope" he said, popping the P "I'm good thanks" Quinn stood there, staring at him in shock from his rejection, after a few minutes Finn spoke up again "you might wanna go back to Puck now before he does something you regret" with that he took rachels paper from under her nose and started copying her notes causing the girl to send him a look of confusion. Quinns look of shock suddenly turned into an icy glare which she sent towards Rachel.

"Hey Rachel" she said sweetly, Finn could hear the venomnous in her voice though and looked up "Hows that little glee club of yours coming along? won any copetitions yet?" Oh she was one of those 'Glee Loosers' as everyone called them "Sorry I didn't recognise you sooner, you just look so different when your not covered in slushy" She snickerd before she went back to looking serious and all sweetness was gone from her voice "If i must be honest, you look much better when your face is hidden under all that ice" after that she turned sharply, high pony swishing side to side, the others soon followed after laughing some more and sending rachel each a glare of their own.

Shocked at what had just happened Finn turned towards Rachel to find her packing away her things, he couldn't see her face as it was being covered by her hair but he could tell that what Quinn had said to her had hurt.

"Hey, don't listen to Quinn, shes a bitch and everyone knows it" Rachel ignored him and continued to collect her belongings "where are you going anyway? we still have like 20 minutes of the lesson left?" Rachel finally looked up and he could see the tears that were threatening to fall, for some reason unknown to him Finn felt the urge to pull her into him and hold her until she felt better but he decided against that cause he didn't wanna scare her.

"im sorry Finn but i need to go" before she could get away Finn grabbed onto her hand, not missing the sparks he felt when he touched her. Rachel reluctantly turned around with a scared look on her face, realising that he was still holding her hand Finn blushed and let it go.

"What about our project? we haven't planned anything, only these notes that you have written down. Can i like have your number or something so we can like organise something?"

Rachel's face softend, the look of fear soon turned into shock and confusion "uhh, sure" she held her hand out towards him, sensing Finns confusion she wiggled her fingers before saying "give me your phone and i'll put my number in" Finn chuckled at his own stupidity and handed her his phone, a few short seconds after his phone was placed back into his hand "text me later on so that i have your number too, see you around Finn"

"See you around" Finn said to her retreating figure and with a small wave Rachel headed for the door and left, without their teacher even noticing, he was gonna have to ask her how she managed that. He twisted his phone in his hands and then looked down his contacts for a certain name, when he finally came across it, his stomach started to flip.

_Rachel Berry*_

What was the * sign all about? For someone that he had just met, she sure was fasinating and after today Finn was intrigued to find out more about one Miss Rachel Berry and by all means he was gonna do it. His fingers hovered over her name anticipating whether or not to text her, before he knew it the bell rang signalling the end of lesson. So Finn reluctantly put his phone in his Jeans pocket, gathered up his sheets and left the classroom, deciding to wait a few hours before contacting the small girl who was gonna be on his mind all day.

* * *

**OKAY! so thats the first chapter done. Hope you liked it and will stick around for the next chapter. I'm not really sure how long this is gonna be but i'm hoping to make it a long story.**

**Also i don't know whether to have it just from Finns side of the story or add Rachels and maybe other peoples too? What do you think? **

**Thanks for reading, all reviews are appreciated :* **


	2. A helping hand

**HELLOOO! really sorry for the slow updates but my laptop broke just after my first update and i havent been able to get onto a computer other than in school. While i've been gone i've been working on other chapters. Im not to sure about this chapter but its only really just the start and im hoping it will get better as i go along.  
Sooo heres chapter 2, hope you like it :***

* * *

bzzzzzzbzzzzzz.

Rachel pulls her phone from her pocket as it vibrartes, seeing she had a text from an unknown number, and opened the message.

_**'hey rachel. Just wanted to make sure your ok cause u seemed sad after what Quinn said to you. Ignore her, she's a bitch. Anyway, i was wondering if u wanted to mmet 2mrrw after school so we can talk about this project & get to no eachother so its not awkward? let me know - Finn'**_

Rachel smiled at the message, she saved Finns number and was about to reply when she felt the familiar coldness of an ice slushy hit her face. She froze in place as the sticky liquid dripped down her body and the humiliating laughs from the crowds of students echoed through her ears. She walked through the halls towards her locker to collect her extra clothes and wash bag that she kept for times like these. As she made her way towards the girls bathroom a hand was placed onto her shoulder. She prepared herself for round two of slushy facials when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Rachel" Finn Hudsons deep, calming voice sounded through her ears.

_crap_ rachel thought to herself _one of the most popular guys in this school is talking to you and actually being nice to you, now he's going to see how big of a loser i am__. __She sighed and slowly turned around._

_"WOAH! what happened to you? are you ok?" he asked after seeing her covered in a dark green slushy liquid._

_"oh yeah i'm fine, don't worry about me" Rachel waved him off, surprised that he hadn't laughed in her face like everyone else, and even more surprised when she felt his grip on her arm tighten and steer her to the boys locker room. This is when she started to panic. "Wait. What are you doing? I can't go in there"_

_Finn chuckled and ignored her, unaware of the fear she was feeling. He pushed the locker room door open dragging the small girl in behind him._

_"Seriously! I cannot go in there. Don't you think i've been humiliated enough for one day? But now you want to make me feel even worse about myself by bringing me in here with all of your neandrathel football friends?"_

_Finn froze and spun to look at her. "Would you relax? I wouldn't do that. I brought you here so you can clean up. You wouldn't want to go to the boys bathroom, they're disgusting and thats coming from me. Its lunch so there will be people in the girls and i know the cheerios have just finished practise so there will still be some of them in there and i know for sure you don't want to have any sort of run in with one of the boys locker room is the only one thats gonna be empty, nobody other than coach will come in and i doubt she will. If she does i'll explain why your here"_

_Rachel looked up at the boys tall figure until her eyes met his face and gave him a small smile. "Thankyou Finn, and im sorry for my little outburst i just thought that you were bringing me here to embarrass me more...i mean thats what any of the others would do". She confessede, instantly feeling guilty when she saw the look of hurt on the jocks face._

_"Look, i know the jocks and cheerleards give everyone else a hard time but im not like that...not anymore anyway. So go get cleaned up and i'll stay back here incase coach comes in ok?"_

_Rachel nodded and made her way to the back of the locker room where there were showers and a few sinks. She decided against showering as she was in the boys locker room and Finn was there, it would make her feel awkward. Besides, there was only one lesson left and then glee so she wouldn't have to wait that long until she could go home and have a nice hot shower. She moved towards the sinks and pulled out her Shampoo from her wash bag and washed out the drink which had turned crusty in her hair. After she was done she dryed it with a tail and put her hair into a messy bun. She changed into a white vest top and jeans. Rachel looked into the mirror one last time before grabbing her items and making her way back to Finn whom she found laying on a bench playing some game on his phone._

_"Watcha playing?" Rachel asked, looking down at him laughing as he fell off of the bench in shock._

_"Jeez" he gasped as he pulled himself back up "Give a guy some warning, you scared the crap outta me"_

_This caused Rachel to laugh harder, holding her stomach and letting out a held her hands up to her face in embarrassment as Finn started to chuckle._

_"sorry" she said as her laughter started to subside and her breaths became even. "Well im done"._

_Finn looked down and saw that she had changed and had her old clothes in her hands "that was quick, most girls take hours to get ready"_

_Rachel smirked "do i look like most girls? Besides i've had alot of practise. It used to take me atleast half hour to get that stuff out of my hair"_

_Finn smiled at her comment about not being like most girls but that smile instantly faded when she spoke about having practise. "You mean this isn't the first time you've been slushied?"_

_Rachell shook her head "nop e, all us glee kids get them. The cheerleaders and Jocks are usually the main suspects especially Quinn, Santana and Puckerman, but we do recieve them from the hockey team occasionally too"_

_Finn shook his head in disbelif and anger at the thought of his bestfriend doing this to someone as kind as Rachel "Thats gotta suck. I can't imagine how horrible that must feel"_

_Rachel nodded in agreement "yes, it does suck and it does feel awful but thats their way of showing who's ontop of the school foodchain and who isn't" she looked away from Finns sympathetich gaze. One of the things she hated most was being pitted on and the look she was receving was one of pity. She didn't want it._

_"I'm sorry. no one should be treated like that, and to think that i used to do stuff like that to other students. God im such an ass" Finn spoke out loudly, his pitying look had now changed to one of disgust and anger._

_Seeing his distress, Rachel walked up to him and rest her hand on his arm. "Finn! you're a good guy. Yes you used to be one of those people that others would try and avoid when they crossed you in the corridors but you saw the light Finn, you don't do that anymore" She told him honestly._

_Finn sighed deeply "Yeah i know, but i still used to throw kids into dumpsters with puck and some of the other guys and i have thrown an occasional slushy at some kids just for being different"._

_"But you don't anymore Finn. Look, you just helped me, a girl you have only just met and don't know anything about, get away from a crowd that was laughing at me and to clean up after a slushy attack. That shows that your a changed person. You need to let the past go and carry on with the future ok?"_

_Finn smiled at Rachels words. "yeah, i guess your right. I don't do that crap no more and i'm never gonna do it again. Thanks Rachel"._

_Rachel smiled up at him "No. Thankyou for bringing me in here. I better get going now though, im already late meeting my friends and it is nearly the end of lunch" she reached up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. She then turned around and made her way to the locker room door. She was just about to open the door when she turned around "oh Finn. I didn't get a chance to reply to your message earlier. I'll text you tonight to discuss tomorrow ok?" Rachel didn't give Finn a chance to reply as she turned and left the locker room. Leaving a dumbstruck Finn standing in the middle of a now empty locker room, hand on cheek, smiling at the now closed door._

* * *

**And chapter 2 is done. Not really my best chapter, but i just need some things to get this story started.**

**Im already working on the 3rd chapter, where we'll meet some of the glee club.  
again, im sorry for the wait but now im back and hoping to update more frequently. **

**Hope you enjoyed, and i will see you all next Chapter :* **


	3. Bets and Phonecalls

**I'M BACK! again, sorry for the not so good chapter but i promise its going to get better. Hope you enjoy it :*  
OH i keep forgetting to put a disclaimer soo - I don't own glee or any of the Characters unless i put in my own blah blah blah.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Bets and ****Phone calls**

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Rachel and before she knew it, it was time for Glee club. Rachel hadn't seen her bestfriends Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang all day due to spending most of lunch in the boys changing rooms. She made her way to the choir room where she found Mercedes and Tina sitting alone deep in conversation.

"Hey girls" she called out to her two bestfriends but was met with silence. She made her towards them until she was standing right infront of them. "HELLO!"

Both girls spun around to face their small friend.

"Seriously Rachel" Tina moaned "We're sitting right here, was there really any need to shout?"

"yeah Diva, you nearly gave me a heart attack" Merceds exaggerated.

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well i'm sorry but you both so lost in your conversation that you didn't hear me the first time" She sat behind the the two girls. "What were you talking about anyway?"

"Nothing important, just discussing what we Mr Schu's gonna choose as the next assignment. We actually made a bet" Tina told her "i'm betting that it has something to do with the 80's whereas Mercedes thinks he's gonna make us rap again" Tina shuddered at the thought of rapping again.

"Your betting?" Rachel asked. Betting wasn't something Rachel usually got involved in, but she had a good feeling that they were both wrong, and she did need the money "how much?"

Mercedes raised her eyebrows at her petite friend "$25...why?"

"count me in"

Tina and Mercedes starred at the girl with wide eyes.

"you actually want to bet with us?" Tina asked incredulously.

"well yeah? i need they money and if i win i'll have fifty bucks already" Rachel shrugged.

"okay then, what do you think its gonna be Berry" Mercedes asked

Rachel laughed at the African Americans competitiveness "i bet he gets us to pick a song to with how we are feeling at the moment"

Tina and Merceds looked at eachother shocked.

"Damn! thats actually a good one" Tina shook her head.

"Are you kidding me?" Mercedes said "Mr Schue hasn't done an assignment like that for months, theres no way she's winning. He's gonna choose rap"

"We'll see" Rachel said smugly. She sat back in her chair with her arms crossed and watched as the other members of the club entered the choir room. First came Artie Abrhams, a spectacled boy in a wheel chair, Then there was Rory Flannigan, an exchange student from Ireland. Holding his hand was his girlfriend Sugar Motta, Sugars not the best singer or dancer in the glee club but she was getting better...her dads rich aswell and pays for most of the props and costumes they use for practise so its only fair to let her into the club. Lastly entered Mr Schuester.

"Okay guys" the teacher said, clapping his hands and sitting on a stool infront of the piano "before we start with todays lesson i want to start of with telling you about your new assignment and that is..." one of the band members gave him a drum roll. "Emotions"

"YES" Rachel shouted causing everyone to look at her, the two girls infront glares "Sorry. Just really excited for this one" she blushed.

"Thats the spirit Rachel, right so what your going to have to do is choose a song about how your feeling during the week, you will need to have something prepared for thursday. Ok so today i want us to be able to thing about how to get new recrutes so we can..."

Rachel zoned out as Mr Schu discussed with the others how to get new members. They had been trying to do that since the start of Glee and nobody had wanted to join, that hasn't changed and it probably never will. She leant towards her bestfriends "Ladies, i'm aware that we made a deal. That will be $25 each please" she whispered.

Both girls grumbled as they reached for their purses and gave her the money.

* * *

When Mr Schue announced glee club was finished Rachel stool and followed Tina and Merceds out of the room. Listening as Mercedes continued to moan about losing the bet.

"Its not fair. The one week we decide to make Glee a little more interesting Mr Sche picks an assignment that hasn't got anything to do with rapping or journey. But the worst part is Berry over here wins!"

Rachel laughed and put her hands on each of the girls shoulders "Sorry ladies, better luck next time eh?" she winked "Anyway, i better be heading home, i'll see you both monday"

"Wait Monday?" Tina asked " aren't you coming to the mall with us and Kurt tomorrow?"

Rachel gasped. She completly forgot that Kurt was coming down from Dalton for the weekend, he had transferred there after getting bullied so badly at McKinley. He was Rachels first bestfriend and she hadn't seen him in weeks. But tomorrow was the day she was meeting up with Finn Hudson.

"Oh My God!" she groaned "How could i of forgot. Im such a bad friend. I have to go meet Finn so we can talk about our history project" she mentally slapped herself.

"Finn? as in Finn Hudson?" Mercedes asked

Rachel nodded her head and sighed deeply until Tina spoke up

"Rachel, aren't you forgetting something?" the gothic girl waited till Rachel answered, taking the small girls confused gaze as an answer she continued. "Finn and Kurt are step-brothers not, remember? Go meet Finn tomorrow while we go shopping and then just get Finn to take you back to his and we will meet us there. We are meant to be staying for the night anyway"

Rachels spirits were lifted. Kurt and Finns parents had married last year. "Asif i forgot that. Yeah ok, i'll text Finn tonight and let him know, see you tomorrow?" she turned to leave when Mercedes called out.

"Oh and Rachel? We are gonna be wanting details when you get there" she winked as Rachel rolled her eys and made her way to her car.

* * *

When she got home, around 4:45pm, Rachel wasn't surprised to find that her dads weren't home from their business trip. They were never around anymore and if she was being truthful Rachel sometimes felt lonely in the big house on her own. She made her way to her en-suite to shower and clean of the remains of green slush, before getting changed into some pyjama shorts and vest top. She made herself a cup of coffee before sitting on the sofa watching Funny Girl. Remebering her plans for tomorrow Rachel pulled out her Phone to inform two people of the change of plans.

_'hey Kurt! I'm not sure if the girls have told you yet but i have to miss out on our shopping trip tomorrow due to being partnered with your brother in history. We have a project to do and i said i would meet up and discuss it. But i can still stay at yours? I'll just get a ride home with Finn and meet you and the girls there? is that ok? I'm really sorry to just drop out. I really can't wait to see you though. Love you Kurt:* -R* xx'_

She pressed send and waited for Kurt to reply. It wasn't even five minutes later when her phone was vibrating.

_'Rachel Berry, did you forget about my presence this weekend? aslong as you stay i don't mind, i have TWO very important things i need to tell you girls but that can wait until we're all together. Enjoy the company of my 'dearest' brother and i will see you tomorrow. Love you Rachiee. -K xx'_

Rachel smiled at the message. Kurt was her closest friend and she missed not being able to see him at school and having duets with him in glee club. After sending a quick reply she scrolled down her contacts list until she came across a certain quaterbacks name.

_'Hey Finn. I was wondering if its ok if i get a ride back to yours tomorrow? i'm staying with Kurt and he said i could just meet him and the girls at yours. I can drive myself if you'd prefer but i just thought it would be easier? - Rachel*_

She pressed send, hoping she wasn't being to forward. They had only spoken to eachother three times. She thinks about texting him again saying she will just drive herself but before she even has a change to reply her phone was buzzing. Rachel looked down to see that Finn was ringing her. She was hesitant to answer at first but took a deep breath, closed her eyes and answered.

"hello"  
"hey Rachel, i thought it would be easier to ring you instead. Hope you don't mind" Finn said nervously.  
"No thats fine" she told him "so do you mind?"  
"What? bringing you back yo mine? course not. I didn't know you were even friends with Kurt" He said.  
"Kurts been my bestfriend since sophmore year. I miss him being around so often but going to Dalton was probably the best thing for him". She spoke honestly.  
"Yeah i agree" he spoke softly "So tomorrow, where do you want to go? yours choice"  
Rachel let out and embarrassed giggle "Well theres a starbucks about 10 minutes from mine,i can meet you there about twoish?"  
"yeah thats cool, do you want a lift there?" he asked  
Rachel shook her head before realising that he couldn't see her "no thats ok, its only a ten minute walk from my house and i like the walk. Thankyou though"  
Finn sighed "oh ok then. So i'll see you there?"  
"see you there Finn"  
"Cool, see you tomorrow Rachel"  
"Bye Finn" Rachel pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up.

When she looked at her phone, Rachel saw that she had a new message from her Daddy

_'Hey honey. Really sorry but your Dad and I are not going to be home until the end of the weekend. Business calls. Love you sweetheart'_

_'Typical'_ Rachel thought to herself. She wasn't really surprised that she was going to be alone for most of the weekend, she should of expected it really. She took a deep breath and sunk back into the sofa and restarted her film due to missing it because of her phone call.

When Funny Girl had finally ended Rachel saw that it was nearing 8:30. Deciding on an early night, she made her way upstairs and into bed. As she lay in her room she thought of her plans for the next day. She couldn't help but feel excited and nervous at the same time, She was going to get to know THE Finn Hudson, Qauterback, Handsome,Popular Finn Hudson. She was worried that he would find her to be some kind of joke and his views of her would change. However she was excited because he had been good to her and she wanted to be friends with him. Rachel was also excited to see Kurt again tomorrow, It has been so long since she had last seen him and she wanted to know the 'two very important things' he needed to tell her.

Her lasts thoughts for the night : _Tomorrow is going to be a very interesting day._

* * *

**So there it is.**

**next chapters going to involve alot more interaction with Finn and Rachel and then we get to see Kurt YAY.  
Hope you thought it was ok? **

**thankyou for the reviews, they all mean alot.  
Until next time...**


	4. Getting to know you

**I'M BACKK! sorry its taken a while to upload, i've been pretty busy with revision and birthdays. This chapter has actually taken me a while to write but i finally got it done for you all. Its kinda short but here's Finn and Rachel getting to know eachother and we get a bit of Kurt in here too. So enjoy guys.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own glee or the characters blah blah blah.**

* * *

"Where is my phone" Rachel cried to herself , scattering around her room looking for the small device "i'm gonna be late" It was nearing 2'o'clock, the time she had arranged with Finn too meet. She rushed around her room for another 5 minutes before finding her Phone under the bed. She jumped up, grabbed her over night bag for Kurts, her purse and keys before rushing down the stairs and out of the door.

When she finally made it to the coffee shop Rachel immediatly looked for the familliar figure of the tall quaterback, frowning when there was no sign of him. She checked her phone to see that it was only 5 past 2 so decided to grab them a table while she waited.

Around ten minutes late Finn had not arrived and Rachel started to panic, thinking she had been stood up, i mean not being funny but have you seen her? She isn't a blonde, skinnt cheerleader with a uniform. She's just plain, boring, brunette Rachel Berry, why wouldn't the hottest guy in the school ditch her for a date with a cheerleader. She was about to give up and text Kurt to let him know she would get to his later on when a tall frame rushed into the Coffee Shop.

"Rachel" He called when he spotted the small girl sitting at a table, he moved his long legs towards her. "Sorry im late, i didn't even realise the time, i only just realised i had to get ready when it was ten to two. So i got ready as fast as i could. I hope you haven't been waiting long" Finn spoke quickly.

Rachel waved her hand at him "Oh no it's fine, i haven't been here that long" she lied "I was just about to get a drink, would you like anything?"

"Let me get it, what do you want?" he said, pulling his wallet from his back pocket.

"Oh no, i couldn't ask you to do that"

"You didn't ask, I offered" He smirked "besides, it can be my apology for being late"

Rachel smiled up at the boy "Thats very chivalorous of you Finn, umm i'll have a soy Latte please".

With a nod and a look of confusion Finn made his way over to the counter and ordered their bevarages. Not long after, he came back carrying Rachels Latte and a drink of his own.

"Soooo" Finn broke the silene "Twenty Questions?"

Rachel laughed at his childish choice of getting to know eachother but nodded her head anyway.

"ok...Full name?" He started

"Rachel Barbra Berry" Rachel smiled proudly " Yours?"

"Finn Christopher Hudson" He said avoiding her gaze. Rachel sensed he was hiding something.

"Ok! what are you hiding?" she asked him.

Finns head jerked up, shocked that she was able to read him and knew he was hiding something "Nothing" he lied.

"Don't lie to me...what aren't you telling me?" Rachel pushed on. "You have to tell me, its my second question"

Finn sighed deeply "Ok but you can't tell anyone, nobody knows except for my Mom. Not even Puck" He looked up, Dark chocolate eyes meeting his hazel ones, and when Rachel nodded he continued "well,err Finns not actually my birth name, its actually erm" He sighed, knowing that the small girl infront of him wouldn't let it go until he told her. "FinneganChristopherHudson" he mumbled quickly, his words coming out in a blur. He hoped she hadn't understood him properly.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him trying to take in his jumbled sentence, it took a while but once she was able to make out her words she couldn't stop the giggle that erupted from her mouths "Finnegan?" she asked whilst trying to contain her laughter.

"Its not funny. Stop laughing" he moaned, clearly embarrassed.

Rachel took a deep breath to stop her laughter and looked at the blushing boy infront of her. "Im sorry. Its nothing to be emabarrassed about, its actually very cute. But i won't tell anybody, if thats what your worrying about?"

Finn sighed in relief "Thanks Rachel...so what made your parents choose the name Rachel?" he changed the subject.

"Oh well my dads are big friends fans, so they names me after Jenifer Annistons character"

"you have two dads?" he asked curiously

Rachel smiled at the thought of her two fathers, knowing that Finn wasn't judging as his step-brother is gay "Yes, my fathers had me by surrogate. I met my birth mother a while a go but she didnt want anything to do with me. Not that i care, i love my dads" she sounded unonvincing

Finn looked up at the petite brunette infront of him and slowly reached over to place his hand on top of hers. "I'm sorry about your mom. You seem like an awesome girl and its her loss though".

Rachel smiled brightly at the quaterback, it had nothing to do with the sudden contact. Honest. "Thankyou Finn, that means alot"

The corner of Finns mouth turned up into a half grin that made Rachels heart beat frantically "Ahem" she coughed "so, Favourite Colour?" her question caused a deep, husky chuckle from the tall teen.

* * *

The two teenagers left the Coffee shop at around five o'clock after over twenty questions. They don't know why but they both wanted to find out more about the other and they didn't want their time together to end. It was a good thing they were history partners, as they get to spend weeks together working on their project.

The car ride home was spent mostly in silence, but it wasn't one of them uncomfortable silences where you feel as if you have to make a conversation. Infact it was a very comfortable silence in which the pair were just enjoying the others company without words. Not long after, they pulled up onto the Hudson-Hummel drive way containg a familiar car that Rachel happened to notice

"Looks like Kurt and the gir-" Finn started, getting cut off by a squeal from the teenager beside him as she jumped out of the car and up the pathway to his house. He chuckled at how adorable the girl looked as she made her way to the front door. Wait, did he just call her adorable?, shaking that thought off, Finn hopped out of the drivers seat and walked up to the house finding that the front door was already open.

"Oh my god Kurt i've missed you so much" Rachel cried as she pulled the skinny boy infront of her into a hug. Finn found himself smiling at the sight infront of him. He was glad that Kurt had a friend like Rachel, she was really cool.

"Me too diva, it's been so long. Hope my goofball of a brother didn't bore you too much today" Kurt joked as he pulled away and grinned brightly at his bestfriend.

"HEY" Finn shouted, walking over to the smaller boy and hitting him on the back of the head "I was great company, right Rachel?"

If it's even possible, Rachels wide smile spread even wider as she nodded "Yes, we had fun"

Kurt looked from one to another with a raised eyebrow and then shrugged "Well thats great, but hurry your butt up and get upstairs. The girls are up there and are dying to hear my news as much as i'm dying to tell it so go" he clapped his hands as he ordered the girl.

"ok ok, im going" Rachel laughed, she looked up at the taller boy and smiled shyly "Thankyou for today Finn, i had a great day. I'll see you around"

Finn smiled down at her "Yeah, you too Rachel. Let me know what days you wanna meet for this project" he replied as she turned around and skipped gracefully up the stairs. As she descended up the stairs Finn couldn't help but admire how great her ass looked in that short skirt she was wearing. He starred up at her with a goofy grin.

"Finn...Finn...FINN!" Kurt shouted at his brother, annoyingly clicking his fingers infront of his face causing Finn to snap out of his trance "Stop staring at my bestfriends butt and pay attention to me"

"I-I wasn't staring dude" Finn lied

"Yeah and i'm not gay" Kurt scoffed "Anyway, what i was saying was that i've missed you and it's great to be home"

Finn gave him a knowing smile and brought his smaller brother into a tight hug "Yeah, me too man. Now go tell the girls, i bet their dying to know whats actually going on" He winked.

Kurt jumped joyfully to the stairs to go and tell his three bestfriends his exciting news, but before he done that he had a few more words for his brother.

"Oh and Finn?"

Finn turned to look at him, smiling "Yeah?"

"Don't hook up with Rachel ok?" and with that he turned his back to him and made his way to his room.

For an unknown reason to Finn, his smile faltered and he felt a little disapointed at Kurts words. He didn't want to start a relationship with Rachel Berry did he? No ofcourse not, he doesn't even know the girl properly. Sure she's cool, funny, smart and real pretty and everytime he looks into her deep chocolate eyes his stomach does weird, unexplainable flippy things. But that doesn't mean anything. Does it?

* * *

**andd chapter 4 is done! **

**What do you think Kurts gonna tell the girls? We'll find out in the next chapter.  
Hope you liked this chapter, next chapter will be up ASAP.**

**ALSO - to any readers of The silence of beauty, the next chapter is coming up, sorry about the wait but like i said, i've been really busy. Im working on it now. PROMISE :* **


	5. Kurts News

**So this chapter is more to do with Kurt and the girls. There is a bit of Finn in this chapter but it is still based on the other 4.  
I'm finally getting to the part of the story where it gets to the point and the connection between Finn and Rachel begins. so after this chapter, that will hopefully be starting.  
Hope you enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer - Glee is not mine. :(.**

* * *

All three girls were sitting impatiently on Kurt's bed as he came into the room. He wondered over to the chair at his dressing table and tuned to face them grinning brightly but not saying anything.

"Well" Tina asked "are you gonna tell us or what?"

"Tell you want?" Kurt faked confusion.

"Don't make me hit you Kurt" Mercedes interjected "Tell us what you've been dying to tell us all week"

If possible, Kurt's grin go even bigger as he started to clap his hands in excitement "Ok! Well first of all…." He paused for effect, causing all three girls to groan "I'VE GOT A BOYFRIEND!" he shouted.

All three girls looked shocked before they started to jump up and down in excitement.

"Oh My God Kurt!" Rachel cried "I'm so happy for you. What's his name? Is he cute?"

Kurt turned to his small best friend "Rachel dearest, of course he is cute. His name is Blaine Anderson and he is the lead in Dalton's glee club, The Warblers. I've liked him for a while now and he finally reciprocated my feelings. He asked me out on a date a couple of weeks ago and we made it official on Monday. He really is amazing and I can't wait for you guys to meet him" he gushed.

"Kurt we're so happy for you" Tina said, bringing the boy in for a hug "he sounds great, and I for one can't wait to meet him".

Mercedes stood and took Kurt from Tina and held I'm in a tight grip "Same Kurt, I'm just glad that you're finally" she pulled back and looked at him seriously "Now…what's the other news?" she asked impatiently.

Kurt removed the girls hands from his shoulders and stepped back, clapping his hands together then holding them tightly "I'm moving back to McKinley" He grinned again.

"WHAT!" all three girls screamed in excitement.

"You're coming back to McKinley? Kurt this is so great, we miss you in Glee and seeing you around all the time" Tina said as she pulled him back in for another hug.

"Yeah Kurt this is great" Rachel smiled "But aren't you worried about Karofsky? What if he is worse than he was before you left? I'm really happy your coming back Kurt but I want you to be safe".

Mercedes and Tina's heads bobbed up and down in agreement and Kurt sighed deeply. "Look, sure I'm worried about what he will do when I go back. But you don't know, he might not even bother doing anything. Besides if he does i will deal with it better and tell somebody, Finn promised he would have my back and would seriously beat the crap out of anyone who said something to me. I love being at Dalton but McKinley is where I belong and I miss being with you girls. So I'm coming back, don't worry about me"

All three girls smiled at their best friends little speech and brought him into a group hug, squealing and laughing together. They have been best friends for so long and now they are finally back together again. They couldn't be any happier.

After the news of Kurt' return and Blaine had settled in, the group of friends decided to catch up so they made themselves comfortable on Kurt's bed and gossiped like the old times.

* * *

Finn was on his way to his bedroom for a Halo marathon with the guys. He couldn't stop thinking about his day with Rachel and how badly he didn't want it to end. He didn't understand why he was feeling like this, and to be honest it was kinda scaring him. She really was a great girl and he wonders why he's never noticed her before. He feels as if he should protect her from people like Quinn and Santana, as well as Puck, but he don't know why, he's known her for like three days and he already feels like this, it just can't be normal.

His mind wonders back to the conversation that he had earlier with Kurt '_Don't hook up with Rachel ok?'_. That statement had really bothered Finn and after a lot of thinking he realised that he kind of did want to ask her out. Sure they'd only known each other for a few days but he felt that if he got to know her more they could really be something special. Today they had so much fun and they got along great, and what better way to get to know someone more than going on a date?

As he made his way down the hallway towards his room, he passed Kurt's door and stopped when he heard voices. He knows it's wrong but he couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"So Rachel" He heard a deep girly voice, which he assumes was Mercedes "how did your day go with Mr QB downstairs"

This question made Finn blush, even though nobody could see him, and he was intrigued to find out what the girl he couldn't stop thinking about had to say.

"It was good, we talked about this and that and got to know more about one another." She sighed "I don't know, I could see us being good friends"

_Good Friends? _He would deny it if anyone asks, but that kinda stung,

"Yeah, but that's all you're gonna be right?" Kurt spoke up "I mean, you're not gonna get together are you?"

"uh, o-of course not. We hardly know each other and I'm assuming that after this project is over, he'll go back to not noticing me. Don't worry about it"

He thought that hearing her say they could be 'good friends' stung? Yeah this hurt more. She really thought he was like that? She thought he would just ignore her like every other douche in school. He wasn't like that. Finn fought the urge to barge into the room and deny what she was saying, he knew that Kurt would go bat shit crazy for listening in on their conversation and he was sure they girls wouldn't be too pleased either. So he moved a little closer to do the door to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Why would that be such a bad thing though Kurt?" Asked a softer voice, which he assumed was Kurt's other friend, Tina was it? Well whoever it was, thank you! That was the question Finn really wanted the answer too.

He heard Kurt sigh and he could picture him rolling his eyes "Because Tina, Rachel is my best friend and even though Finns my brother I don't want him to hurt her. Sure he's different to the other jocks at the school. But Rachel is classed as a loser, just like the rest of us. If she and Finn were to ever get together Finns reputation would drop and he wouldn't be able to take the pressure that the kids at that school with put on him. He will end up breaking up with Rachel and leaving her heartbroken. Leaving us to deal with a distraught best friend and me to deal with my brother and best friend hating each other".

After Kurt's rant, Finn decided he didn't want to hear any more of this conversation so he moved away from the door and stormed into his room. He jumped onto his bed and thought about what he had just heard, forgetting all about his halo marathon. Is that what Kurt really thought about him? Is that what everyone thought about him? That he found his reputation more important than anything? He didn't, yeah he used to but he's not like that anymore, he's changed and he's going to prove it. To Kurt, to everyone at that school and most importantly to Rachel. He's gonna prove to Rachel that he is not a jerk and would not put his reputation before her, He's gonna prove it and ask her out. Whether Kurt likes it or not.

* * *

**So there's chapter 5. I'm not too sure on how i feel about this chapter. I just needed to get it up so that i can start on the next few chapters.  
I'm not sure how long i want this story to be, probably around 15-20 chapters. it all depends on how far my ideas stretch. **

**i already have an idea for the next story i'm planning on writing but i'm going to make sure this one and my other story are finished before i start on that one. **

**Thankyou for all the reviews, they really are nice to read and help me continue my stories.  
i love you all :* **


	6. Feelings

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry about the wait. I've been really busy at school and stuff. But i only have 2 weeks left until we break up so the updates will become more frequent then. This was the hardest chapter to write so far so i'm not too confident in how good it is. but O well, atleast i finally got another chapter up. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**DISCLAIMER - Glee is not mine :( **

* * *

**(HEY FINN, just wanted to know if you wanted to meet this afternoon to get started on this project? – Rachel* x)**

Finn couldn't contain the excitement that bubbled up inside of him as he read over Rachel's message. He'd been thinking all week about how to prove to her that he is not just some dumb jock that only cares about himself, he really wanted to impress her, and now's his chance.

**(Sure Rachel, my house or yours?-Finn x) **he hurriedly texted back.

_Please say yours, please say yours_ he chanted in his head, Kurt was home so if they were doing their project at his he would get in the way and probably distract Rachel, and Finn did not want that. Not even five minutes later Finns phone was buzzing, implying that he had just received a new text.

**(Well, I have a free house so there won't be any distractions. You can come here if you would like? be here by around 1? x)**

"YES" Finn shouted loudly, thanking whoever was up there for giving him a bit of help in his plan to woo Miss Berry. He quickly sent her a reply, telling her he'd be there at ONE before jumping off of his bed and running down the stairs.

He found Kurt sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen and gave him a small smile as he made his way over to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"What's with all the shouting Finn?" Kurt spoke up.

_Crap he heard that?...Quick Finn, think of something. _"UHH…I, I just beat Puck at a round of halo and I umm, won a bet so I was like super happy. Sorry about that"_ Nice._

Kurt raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at his stuttering brother, not quite believing his story "Ri-ight? But its only half eleven, shouldn't Puck still be in bed?"

Finn turned back towards the fridge to grab something to eat, to hide his nervous expression, whilst shrugging his shoulders "I don't know man, he must have woken up early or something?"

"Ok then" Kurt shrugged the matter off "What are you doing today?"

He could tell him right? Kurt knows about them being project partners. "I'm uh going to Rachel's to start off this history project. What about you?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kurt looked a little uncomfortable when Finn mentioned going to Rachel's but immediately brightened up when his plans for the day ran through his head "I'm going to the movies with Blaine and then we're going to breadsticks" he gushed.

Finn smiled and patted the smaller boy on the shoulder "I'm happy for you man. Really. And I'm so happy that you're coming back to Mckinley, you don't understand how crappy i feel about not looking out for you last time. But I swear I will kick anyone's ass if they make you feel like crap" Finn told him honestly "Unless they're a girl. Cause you know, I'll never be cool with hitting a girl" he added.

Kurt laughed at the taller boy and gently squeezed the hand that was still resting on his shoulder; they had gotten past the whole awkwardness of their new relationship and were now completely comfortable around each other.

"Finn, you really need to stop blaming yourself" Kurt told him sympathetically "You wouldn't have been able to do anything to stop Dave and I didn't really express how badly the bullying had gotten. But it's in the past now and I'm so much happier then I was back then. Ok?"

Finn nodded at his new brother and pulled him into a brotherly hug. "Ok man, well I'm gonna jump in the shower. If you're gone by the time I get back downstairs; have a great day with Blaine and I'll see you later on tonight".

Kurt smiled brightly at the mention of his new beau's name and the thought of spending the day with him. "Thanks Finn, enjoy working on your project. We all know how much you love to work hard" He winked.

Finn rolled his eyes, feigning un-interest. If Kurt knew how excited he actually was about spending the day with his best friend, he would not be happy "Yeah, can't wait" he mumbled before making his way up the stairs towards the bathroom.

* * *

_Where is he? _Rachel thought as she pathetically paced the hallway. _He's nearly an hour late._ Deciding that she looked a bit sad pacing up and down for her best friends brother and her History partner Rachel decided to go and sit down in the living room.

_He probably found something better to do and didn't feel the need to tell me. _Rachel frowned at that thought. I mean why wouldn't he ditch her for one of his jock buddies or a beautiful cheerleader. She was just plain, old, boring, ugly Rachel Berry.

She doesn't understand why but it hurt to think of being stood up by the tall quarterback, she should expect it though, all of the popular kids are like it. Besides it's not like she had feelings for him right? Sure he's been on her mind ever since the day he knocked her over in the corridors, the amber eyes and scruffy hair. But Finn Hudson was a very handsome young man and probably all girls in the school thought about him. Yes she can't help but smile every time she hears his name, or even see's it on her phone and thinking about him makes her heart and stomach do strange, uncommon things, but that doesn't mean anything…does it?

After a lot of serious thinking Rachel realised that Yes, it does mean something, and that something is that she does in fact feel something for the handsome popular boy that she has gotten to know in the space of 3 days.

_Oh no..no no no no no._ She panicked. _Why? Why does this have to happen?_

It all made sense now; The instant smile she got when she received a text from him, not being able to get him off of her mind, the disappointment she got when Kurt told her not to get with Finn. KURT! Oh god, what was he going to think. He would hate her if anything were to happen between his best friend and brother. Not that he had anything to worry about, these feelings were only one sided and they would pass soon. It was just a crush.

Rachel pushed her thoughts to the side and decided to watch a bit of telly. As she flicked through the channels there was a rapid knock on the door making her freeze.

_What if that's him? _She thought as she stood and nervously made her way to the door_. Just forget about your feelings, be professional and just get started with the project. _Rachel strode up to the front door and confidently opened it. When the door was fully opened her eyes immediately met the handsome boys and all of those feelings came rushing back.

"uh…Rachel?" Finn asked when she didn't say an thing, pulling the small girl from her thoughts "You ok?"

Rachel shook her head and smiled up at him "Yeah sorry, Hi. Come in" she gestured with her head, as she turned, for him to follow.

"Sorry I'm so late, I lost track of time and then I couldn't find my keys" He said guiltily.

Rachel turned to look up at the tall boy "It's no problem, I've only really just finished getting ready myself" she lied. She turned back around and made her way back to the living room, taking a seat and patting the one next to her. As he sat down Rachel took in the scent of his aftershave and sighed inwardly.

These feelings were gonna be harder to push away then she thought.

* * *

"EURGGHH" Finn groaned "We've been at this for hours now! It's boring. Can we do something else for a while?"

Rachel was about to say no and tell him that he needed to suck it up and carry on with his page on women's rights to vote but she crumbled as soon as she looked into his pleading eyes. Rolling her eyes, Rachel closed her textbook and pushed it to the side.

"Okay, what would you like to do?" she asked.

"I don't actually know" he replied as he looked down at her work and noticed the familiar gold star next to her name. "Actually, there's something I would like to know?"

Rachel's eyes shot up too look at his face, which was full of seriousness "um, okay…what er, what do you want to know?"

Finn shifted on his spot on the floor "Well I've noticed that you always put a star at the end of your name, text or written, and I just wanted to know why?"

Rachel blushed and also shifted on her spot, avoiding his gaze. "Well, it's actually a metaphor….a metaphor for me, being a star. Well someday".

"A star? What kind of star?" he asked, actually seeming interested.

Rachel still refused to look at the handsome boy in front of her as she spoke "Well, It's my dream to be on Broadway, It always has been ever since I was tiny. The star symbolises that dream and how one day I will make it to the stage. When people put me down because of what I like to do, the stars remind me that one day they're not going to matter and I'll soon be better than all of them. It's kinda stupid really".

"That's not stupid at all" Finn spoke sincerely "I think it's really cute and you shouldn't care what people think cause you already are better than all of them" Crap did he just tell her she was cute? Maybe she missed that part.

"You really think so?" Rachel asked, neither of them noticing that they were moving closer and closer towards each other.

"Of course I do. I may not know you that well but I already know you're awesome and you're gonna make it out of this cow town Rachel"

Rachel smiled up at him and pulled him in for a hug, "Thank you" she whispered as she pulled her face away and looked into his eyes.

"Anytime" Finn also whispered before they both leaned in and their lips touched.

* * *

**oooooo. **

**does this mean Finchels on? What about Kurt what will he think? aswell as the rest of the school? Find out next chapter :) **


	7. Confessions

**HELLO HELLO HELLO!  
ok so here's the 7th chapter, i've been working on this one for quite a while and finally finished it tonight so i thought i'd put it up for you guys. sooo hope you like it and more chapters will be up soon.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE IS NOT MINE :( **

* * *

Rachel looked down at her phone for the first time since yesterday.

**25 missed calls, 13 voice mails and 18 text messages all from, one Finn Hudson.** She groaned. What is wrong with her? Why did she kiss him? Why couldn't she control her stupid feelings.

_FLASHBACK_

Rachel pulled away in shock.

"I-I I'm so sorry" she stuttered in bewilderment "i don't know what came over me"

"Hey Rachel, it's fine" Finn replied as he reached out for the timid girl infront of him, hurt when she flinched.

"You need to go" Rachel whispered.

The tall jock looked at her in surprise "What?" he asked.

Rachel stood and made her way to the door "Please just leave"

"Can't we just talk about it?" Finn pleaded as he watched her pull the door open.

"There's nothing to talk about, just go. Forget this ever happened and leave" Rachel flinched at the harsh tone in her voice "Please" she added in a fragile whisper.

Finn stood, put on his shoes and made his way towards the open door. He turned to face the petite girl with a concerend frown on his face. "Rachel" he pleaded one last time, reaching his hand out to place on her shoulder, sighing in defeat when she pulled away. "Fine, i'll see you tomorrow".

Once he was gone and the door was closed Rachel ran up to her room and jumped into her bed, hiding her head under the pillows in embarrassement.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

It was now Monday morning and Rachel was debating whether to go to school or not. NO! she has to, all she really had to do was avoid him all day. They didn't have any classes together and it's not like she would see him everywhere she went. She glanced back down at her phone and decied to look at a few of the messages.

**-Rachel, you there? F x**

**-please talk to me?**

**-Seriously Rach, I really need to speak to you. Just answer me Please? x**

Rach? thats new, Rachel had never had a nickname before and having Finn be the first one to give her one brought butterflies to her stomach.

**-Look Rachel i'm sorry ok? it's my fault. dont blame yourself. Just answer me so we can talk?**

**-ok! you cant ignore me forever. if you dont reply now, i will just talk to you in school or something!**

Rachel sighed in defeat at the last text. Finn was right, she couldn't ignore him forever. Just long enough to get over the embarrassement. She decided to listen to the last voicemail she had before leaving for the upcoming dreadful school day.

**"Hey Rachel, its me again. Er. Im really sorry about what happened today. But i really need to talk to you. Please just call me back? or answer my messages? I just need to know that you're ok and we really do need to talk about what happened. So just erm, call me back or text me or something ok? ok i guess i'll see ya around"**

Rachel couldn't help but laugh a little at his message, she may of just embarrassed herself infront of her newly developed crush, but that message reminded her of the awkward boy she met just a few days ago. Sighing loudly to herself, Rachel stood and made her to her car.

The school day had gone great so far, nobody knew about the kiss, she hadn't been slushied, Kurt was back and to top it all off, she had managed to avoid Finn Hudson all day. When she saw him in the hallway she would just turn and walk in the opposite direction.

It wasn't until the final bell of the day rang that Rachel remembered that she had a detention for being late in history last week, detention with Finn. GREAT!

_i'm late anyway, if i just walk in and sit far away from him, he can't talk to me_, she thought to herself and smiled at the idea.

When she arrived at her destination, rachel grinned at the sight of Finn sitting at the back of the classroom as Mrs Reddingtion looking through some paperwork on her desk. She briskly made her way through the door and sat at the front desk, avoiding eye contact with the handsome boy at the back of the class.

"Glad to see you finally joining us Miss Berry" The old teachers sharp voice sounded through the quiet classroom.

"Sorry, i forgot" Rachel answered bluntly. She wasn't usually rude to teachers, but she just wasn't in the mood for this today.

"Very well. Now that you are both here, i need to pop out for a bit. I trust you both to stay here until i come back to dissmiss you and you both need to stay quiet"

What? she was leaving? but this was detention, what kind of teacher leaves their students alone whilst in detention. Rachel sighed and placed her head on the table as Mrs Reddington left the classroom.

It had been atleast 10 minutes and Rachel was pleased that Finn had not made any move to speak to her. Maybe this was going to be easier than she thought. Her head was still rested on the table and her eyes were starting to close when she heard him.

"This is stupid Rachel, just talk to me" he groaned from his seat.

"I don't know if you've realised, but we're in detention, we can't talk" She replied grimly, not daring to lift her head up, even when she heard the scraping of a chair and his heavy footsteps move closer to her until he was standing infront of her desk and looking down at the small brunnette.

"Do you think i care? I've been going out of my mind ever since you kicked me out yesterday and i want to sort this out" he started.

"Sort what out" she asked, acting confusion.

"Will you stop" Finn spoke loudly, causing Rachel to finally look up "Yesterday, we kissed and then you freaked out and kicked me out of your house, i just don't understand why?" he continued, running his hands through his hair.

Rachel groaned to herself, knowing that he would not give up until she gave him an answer "Fine, you really want to know why i freaked out" she waited for him to nodd before continuing "Its because your you and i'm me" she stated simply.

Finn looked at her in confusion "What do you mean?"

"You're Finn Hudson, star quaterback of the football team, popular, good looking, funny and then theres me. Rachel Berry, Glee freak, schools biggest loser, ugly, unpopular. Don't you get it? You could never be into someone like me and i would never expect you to be. I shouldn't of kissed you yesterday, it was stupid and im sorry. I just have all of these feelings in my head and i'm getting so confused with everything. I'm sorry i kicked you out but i thought it was the best thing to do, it saved me the embarrassement and saved you having to reject me. Can we just forget it ever happened. Please?"

Finns look of confusion turned into a look of shock. Did she just admit to liking him? Now was his chance.

"What if i don't want to forget it?" He blurted out.

"Thats not funny" Rachel replied humourlessly.

Finn shook his head and rubbed his hand across his face "will you not? I'm not trying to be funny Rachel. I like you, like alot. I don't care about social statuses and all that crap. You're one of the most intersting, beautiful, ambitious girl i have ever met. You don't care what anyone thinks of you and you have the biggest dreams and you will do anything to achieve them. You are not a loser at all, dont you see that? Like i've said before, out of all the kids in this school, you're the one thats going to make something of yourself and they will be the ones stuck in this crappy town. I admire you Rachel and yesterday after that kiss i felt something, something that i have never felt with any other girl. You touched something in me and i can't stop thinking about you. I don't want to forget it" He reached out to touch her hand, shocked when she didn't pull away.

"Do you really mean that?" Rachel asked, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Damn her being so emotional.

Finn smiled his famous half smile and started to hold onto her smooth, small hand. "Every word"

Suddenly Rachel shot up out of her chair and started to pace the class. "How do i know that this isn't some big joke between you and your jock friends and the cheerios? How do i know that you actually care and your not just using me until someone better comes along. I mean why would you like me when your previous girlfriend was freaking Quinn Fabray for gods sake. It just doesn't make any sense".

She continued to pace as she ran her hands through her long brown locks. She only stopped when a pair of large hands grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

"Stop Rachel...Stop" Finn spoke softly "This is not some joke, it hurts to know that you actually think that about me? I care about you, more than i actually should as I've only known you for like 4 days? Your beautiful and theres noone better to come along? if there was do you really think i would be standing here telling you all of this right now? I don't care about Quinn or any of the other cheerios. Listen to me when i tell you that they are nothing compared to you" he lifted his hand up and brushed her hair out of her face.

Rachel shook her head and smiled "This is insane"

"What?"

Rachel let out a small laugh "4 Days, thats how long we've known eachother and we've both already confessed to eachother the feelings we have towards one another"

Finn smiled and also chuckled a little "Yeah it is kinda mad. But i mean what i said and i really want us to try and maybe become something?" he asked

"I dont know" Rachel sighed as she looked at the floor.

"Come on Rachel, just one date. If it doesn't go well then thats it. We'll carry on with the project and stay friends"

Rachel thought about what Finn had said and was about to answer when they heard the footsteps of their teacher. Both teens rushed back to their seats and put on faces of boredom.

"Ok" Mrs Reddington said as she walked into the class "I have places to be so you can both go a little earlier then planned, just don't turn up to my lesson late again. Are we clear?"

The two teenagers nodded before their teacher rushed back out of the classroom. They stood and walked side by side out into the halls.

"Ok" Rachel spoke up causing Finn to look at her with confusion "OK, i'll go on a date with you" she continued.

Finn's face immedietly brightened and without thinkning about it, pulled the gorgeous girl infront of him into his arms "Awesome" he mumbled as he felt her arms tighten around his waist.

"One condition" Rachel mumbled into his chest before pulling back and looking into his eyes "We can't tell Kurt"

Crap. Finn had totally forgotten about Kurt, he was gonna be so pissed when he found out "I like that condition" he answered.

Rachel nodded before saying her goodbyes and turning to walk towards the carpark, leaving Finn standing alone in the deserted corridors.

He'd done it, he had convinced Rachel Berry to go on a date with him. He now had to decide where to take her, breadsticks was out of the question. Everybody went there and if they were seen word would soon get round to Kurt and they didn't want that. Besides, this was his last chance to impress Rachel and he was going to make this date perfect. No matter what. With an earge of confidence bubbling through him, Finn turned in the direction in which Rachel had disappeared not long ago, and made his way to his car. He had alot of planning to do.

* * *

**Well there it is.  
How will the date go? anyone got any ideas for what Finn could do? i'm kinda struggling with that bit. **

**What do you thinks gonna happen when Kurt and the rest of the school find out?**

**Also for any readers of the silence of beauty - i am still working on that story, i'm just finding it a bit harder to write out, i have all of these ideas for it but i just need to put them ideas into words. But don't worry, i will update it soon.**

**Thankyou all for the reviews and being patient with me.  
i love you all:* **


	8. Plans

**Ok, so i know i've been AWOL for like the past month, but i've had trouble writing out all these ideas that i've got and i've been really busy. But now i've wrote this little filler chapter i've got plans from now on.  
So i'm sorry for the wait and i hope this chapters ok.**

* * *

He had done it. Finn Hudson had gotten Rachel Berry to go on a date with him. All he had to do was plan it.

To be honest, Finn had no idea where he could take Rachel. The only other girl he had taken out on a date was Quinn. That was not a very memorable time and every date always ended with the head cheerleader shouting and complianing at him causing Finn to go home miserable. NO, he didn't want that to be the case with Rachel, he really wanted this to work and he wanted her to be impressed. Therefore leading to many other dates and proving to his stepbrother that he could be a good and loyal boyfriend to his bestfriend, then hopefully Kurt would except their relationship and let them be happy.

Now all he had to do was plan the perfect date, and not for the first time in his life, Finn was clueless. He didn't actually know that much about Rachel except she was vegan, loved to sing and her favourite colour was pink. Sure they covered a lot more when they were playing 20 questions but in the end the 'getting to know you' questions soon turned into 'embarrassing and pointless' questions.

_i could ask Kurt, he might know where i could take her_ Finn thought to himself, before realising that Kurt wasn't allowed to know about the date, and if he was to know, Kurt probably wouldn't help as he didn't want them to 'hook up'. _I could get ideas though. I don't have to tell him that the date is with Rachel. He would never know. _Finn grinned at his smart idea and made his way up the stairs towards his brothers room, Taking a deep breath before knocking.

He heard some shuffling before Kurts sing-song voice called through the door "come in"

Finn opened the door and found him sitting at his vanity desk aswell as Kurts boyfriend Blaine sitting on the bed, both grinning widly and mysteriously.

"Err hi" Finn started "i-i was just gonna ask Kurts advice on something, totally forgot you where here Blaine, it can wait" he started to back out of the room when Blaine spoke up.

"Don't be silly Finn, maybe i could help?" he smiled up at the taller boy and Finn grinned back. He had forgotten how cool the kid was and maybe he would be able to give better advice than Kurt.

He made his way to the spare desk chair that Kurt had and placed himself down as Kurt moved to his bed to sit with his boyfriend. Finn spun the chair around a few times before finally settling down and faced the two boys infront of him.

"Well..?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Right. Yeah, so." He sighed and started again "I have a date" he stated simply and stupidly.

Kurt clapped his hands loudly and jumped up and down on his bed "Oh Finn! Who with?! where are you taking her? when? oh what are you gonna wear? Whats she like? is she pretty? spill spill"

Finn and Blaine chuckled at the excited boy and Blaine grabbed his boyfriends hands and shushed him before nodding at Finn to continue.

"Thanks man" Finn nodded at the younger boy before turning back to his brother "She's beautiful, like proper take your breath away gorgeous" he blushed "she's smart, funny and she just gets me ya know?...as for the when and where, thats why i'm here. I need your help"

Kurt stood, his face full of seriousness and started to pace his room "You have come to the right place Finn, i can totally help you plan the perfect date. Now tell me, who is this lucky lady"

Finn gulped, he should just tell him. Kurt couldn't stop him from dating Rachel if he really wanted to, it was none of his business. But Rachel didn't want Kurt to know yet and he would probably get really pissed if he did find out it was Rachel. "It's - it's just this girl from school, we don't wanna tell anyone yet, just in case nothing happens after the date. I would tell you otherwise man but i promised" He lied easily.

Both boys gave him a strange look and Blaine could see that Kurt was about to throw a fit so he decied to cut in.

"Well why don't you take her to breadsticks? i hear thats the place to go here in Lima"

Finn sighed "That's cause it's like the only place to go in Lima. I wanna take Ra- her somewhere special, do something different you know?" he said, looking at kurt hoping he didn't catch his slip up.

Apparently he didn't as the experession on his face was thoughtful not pissed.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes and Finn was debating whether or not to tell them not to worry and that he would come up with something himself when Kurt started clicking his fingers.

"i've got it, i've got it" he started, turning to face Finn with a huge smile on his face."Right so heres what you've gotta do"

* * *

_Friday. Pick you up at 7? Finn x_

Rachel smiled down at her phone, she was really excited about her date with Finn.

For Rachel, dating didn't occur often. People tended not to like her. They found her to optimistic and annoying. But to have someone like Finn, the popular and handsome quaterback, ask her out on a date was exciting and it touched Rachel to know that there were actually some people that didn't care what others thought and didn't put their reputation first. She had had trouble trusting people ever since...well ever since him and what he did but Finn was different. He wouldn't hurt her and he supposedly really liked her. Rachel was not going to let her insecurity and fear of embarrassment and heart break ruin this date. She would have fun and hope for the best.

It was now wednesday which meant that she had 2 days to pick out the perfect outfit. Rachel made her way to her wardrobe and started to look through her various skirts and dresses when she realised that she had no idea where Finn was taking her. She picked up her phone and sent a quick text to her project partner.

_Sounds great Finn. But where are we going? i need to pick something suitable to wear :) -R* xx_

She sat on her bed and tapped her foot whilst she waited for a reply which came not long after she had sent hers.

_Sorry Rach. secret. Wear anything, i'm sure you'll look great ;) xx_

Rachel couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach at Finns nickname for her, But she also couldn't help the slight bit of dissapointment that washed over her when she read that she wasn't allowed to know where they were going.

Forgetting about her outfit for the time being, Rachel put on her favourite movie 'Funny Girl' and got comfy in her bed. Thinking about what she was going to be doing on her date and hoping the mystery of it all was worth the wait.

* * *

"Hey Diva" Kurt called down the halls thursday afternoon stopping Rachel in her tracks "You all ready for glee today?"

"Oh definitely, I am so excited for sectionals Kurt. We are gonna win this year!" Rachel gushed over her favourite club.

Kurt chuckled at his bestfriends entusiasm and pulled her to his side as they walked towards the choir room. "Oh Rachel ofcourse we're going to win. What with yours and my amazing vocal skills" he winked at her causing the small girl to giggle.

When they arrived to the choir room they found Mercedes and Tina sitting in their usual seats waiting for their two other friends to arrive."Hello ladies" Kurt calls out to them.

"Hey Guys" they reply in usison as Rachel and Kurt take their seats and join in on the conversation.

"Ok, so sleepover at mine tomorrow night?" Kurt asks as they wait for Mr Schue to arrive.

"Sounds good to me" Tina replies with a smile.

Mercedes nods her head with a wide grin "I am so there"

Everyone looked at Rachel, who was sitting silently at the side, waiting for her answer.

"Oh, I, i can't make it, family dinner" she lied.

Her three bestfriends groaned. "Oh but Rachel, my dad and Carole are away for the weekend and Finn's on a date with some mystery girl. It's the best night for a sleepover and it won't be the same without you" Kurt cried.

Rachel blushed at the mention of Finn's date, shocked that finn had actually told his brother of his friday night plans, and shrugged her shoulders "I'm sorry Kurt but my daddies really want me there, theres nothing i can do"

Kurt heaved a heavy sigh before he got a good idea "Well why don't you come after your dinner? It will probably be quite late but we wont be sleeping" he saw the way Rachel hesitated and decided the only way he culd get her to agree was to beg "Please Rachel, it won't be the same without our favourite diva, PLEASEEEEE"

Rachel laughed at the dramatic she called her bestfriend "Okay, okay, i'll come, but i don't know what time that will be" she gave in, hopefully Finn wouldn't mind.

"YES!" all three teens cheered as the rest of the club made their way into the choir room, followed by their teacher.

"Ok guys, sectionals!" he said as he wrote it on the board "has anybody got any ideas for the duet?"

Rachel looked at Kurt and they shared a knowing smile before Rachel threw her hand in the air.

"Mr Schue! Kurt and I were talking and we thought that we could do something a bit different for the duet this year?"

The curly haired man raised an eyebrow at the two teens and gestured for them to come to the front "the floors all yours"

The two bestfriends jumped at the chance to perform for their group, Kurt went to tell brad and the band what song to play as Rachel gave their teammates a short introduction.

"As you all know, before glee started most of us had no friends and pretty much hated eachother but once we all joined glee we've become like a little family and speaking for myself, become a better person. We thought that instead of doing one of those duets that involves a declaration of love or a duet with a singer and rapper that most other clubs do, we could do a duet from a musical, something different and a song that fits with us and this is what Kurt and I came up with" she finished with a nod to the band and went took a few steps back until she was next to Kurt.

**[Rachel**]  
**I'm limited  
Just look at me - I'm limited  
And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us  
Now it's up to you**

[_Kurt_]  
_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you..._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good_

**[Rachel]  
It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a hand print on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...**

**Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you**

_[Kurt]  
Because I knew you_

_**[Both]  
I have been changed for good**_

**[Rachel]  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for**

_[Kurt]  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share_

**[Both]  
And none of it seems to matter anymore**

_[Kurt] _**(Rachel)  
**_Like a comet pulled from orbit (_**Like a ship blown from its mooring)**_  
As it passes a sun (_**By a wind off the sea)**_  
Like a stream that meets a boulder (_**Like a seed dropped)**_  
Halfway through the wood (_**By a bird in the wood)**

_**[Both]  
Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better**_

_[Kurt]  
And because I knew you_

**[Rachel]  
Because I knew you**

_**[Both]  
Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good**_

They finished hand in hand, tears running down both of their faces and with the whole choir room clapping and cheering loudly.

"wo-ow guys" Mr Schue started as he stood, still clapping his hands "that was amazing,i think we've found our duet for sectionals"

"YESS!" Rachel shouted and pulled Kurt into a hug, excited to be performing with one of her best friends.

Kurt hugged the small girl closer to him and squeeled in excitement before pulling her back towards their seats.

"Ok, so now that we have our duet, does anyone have an idea for the group number?" he asked, to be met with complete silence. "Ok then, well we only have 2 weeks until sectionals guys so we really need to step it up and get practising so i would like a few ideas for monday, deal?" he waited for the group to nodd before dissmissing them for the day.

Still over the moon about her spot in sectionals, Rachel skipped towards her car and made her way home. When she arrived she went straight to her room and decided to choose her outfit for her date with Finn. She made her way into her walk in closet and looked through are vary or clothes and shoes. After about an hour of searching for the perfect outfit, she found it. Thankgod Kurt took her on that shopping trip a few weeks before he came back. He really had improved her wardrobe. She had decided on a flowy grey summer dress and a pair of brown wedges. Rachel had contemplated the thought of wearing wedges as she may seem to over dressed for their date but then she thought about how much taller Finn was than her and decided that wedges was probably the best choice.

As she thought about the date some more, Rachel remembered that she would be going to Kurts afterwards and thought it would be best to tell Finn.

_Hey Finn. Kurt asked me to stay tomorrow night and so I told him that i had a family dinner. But then he started begigng and i couldn't think of any more excuses so i agreed to go later, once the 'family dinner' was over. I hope you don't mind - R*xx_

Rachel really hoped that the situation was ok with Finn, it would all be so much easier if Kurt would except that they were going on a date but he had already warned her that he didn't want them to get together and he would be so mad with her if he found out that she went against his wishes and did infact date his step-brother.

After a few minutes Rachels phone was vibrating, initiating that she had a message.

_Thats fine, why wouldn't it be? I wish he would be ok with this, but i no him. he will be super pissed. But i am really glad you said yes, i am really excited for tomorrow -F x_

Rachel smiled at his text before sending a quick reply _Me too Finn, i'll see you tomorrow xx_

She then decided to go downstairs and make herself a small dinner before going back to her room to make a list of songs that new directions could do for sectionals.

Rachel really was excited for her date with Finn, she doesn't know where these abrupt feelings for him came from but she hoped that this first date was not going to be the last.

* * *

**crappy ending i know but i really wanted to get this chapter finished and up tonight. **

**Has anybody got any ideas on what group song new directions could sing for sectionals? cause i have no idea.**

**Next chapter : The date :)**

**Hope you enjoy.  
please review and let me know what you think? i've started to get less reviews as the chapters come along and i'm not sure if anyones actually reading the story anymore. I don't wanna sound like a beg, but the your reviews are what keep me writing.**

**thankyouu:* **


	9. The Date

**OK. so it's like 4AM here and i've been working on this since 10pm.  
I just really wanted to get this chapter up as i'm gonna be quite busy for the next few days and don't know when i'll have the chance to update. So there may be a few spelling errors and other mistakes and if there are i'm sorry.**

**so read and enjoy enjoy enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel fluttered around her room 6:30 that Friday evening, she had only half an hour until her date with Finn and she was panicking. She couldn't help but think that she was going to mess their night up or embarrass herself, and even though Finn had told her countless times, Rachel still couldn't shake the idea out of her head that this whole thing was a huge prank. If that was the case then she feared that she would never live that embarrassment down and every inch of pride she had left would disappear.

_STOP RACHEL! _she thought _he promised that this was not some joke and if he really didn't like you why would he go through all that effort to get you? why would he risk his relationship with his brother just to be with you? you can't let one lousy relationship stop you from ever dating again. _Rachel lectured herself.

She made her way to the full length mirror on her wall and checked her appearance for what felt like the millionth time that night. She thought she looked good, simple make-up, her long hair wavy and over her shoulder, her dress was short but not in a slutty way and her shoes made her at least 2-3 inches taller.

"Rachel" Rachels dad LeRoy called from downstairs "Your date is here"

Rachels head shot around, he was early? she walked up to her bedroom door "Be down in a minute" she called

She walked over to her bed and picked up her purse, slipping her phone inside. "jacket, jacket" she mumbled to herself as she searched her room for the jacket she had placed down earlier but was now nowhere to be seen.

_we're probably going to breadsticks or somewhere like that, i wont need my jacket._ She thought before switching off her bedroom light and made her way downstairs

* * *

Finn was nervous to say the least, he hadn't been this nervous since his first football game. When a small man with greying hair opened the door, whom Finn expected to be one of Rachels father, his nerves increased.

"uh, Hi Mr Berry, i'm here for Rachel" he said to the intimidating man standing behind the door.

"Oh, so you're the mysterious date?" he muttered before opening the door wider for Finn too come in and made his way to the bottom of the stairs "Rachel, your date is here" he called.

"Be down in a minute" Rachels voice echoed down the stairs.

There was a moment of awkward silence, consisting of Rachels father staring the taller boy up and down before he spoke up "So Finn is it?" he asked waiting for Finn to reply, in which he gave a quick nod of his head "What are your intentions with our baby girl?"

"m-my intentions?" he stuttered

The short man gave him a look of displeasure "yes, as in where you plan on taking my daughter? What will you be doing? What you plan to happen?" he raised his eyebrows.

Finn opened and closed his mouth numerous times like a fish, shocked at what he had just been asked.

"Uhm, well, i er" he cleared his throat, hoping that this would help him think of something to say that wouldn't piss of the smaller but scary man "I was planning to erm, well i-i" Nope, didn't help.

"Oh leave the poor boy alone LeRoy" Spoke a calmer voice which belonged to Rachels other father, Finn tensed. LeRoy, (who he had only just found out was the man infront of him) was scary enough, but being in the presence of both of her fathers only made Finn feel even more anxious.

The taller man mace his way to Finn and held out his hand, much to the taller boys relief "You must be Finn, I'm Hiram" he greeted politely.

"It's nice to meet you sir" Finn replied, trying to hide the nervousness that was still creeping up in his voice.

He obviously didn't do a good job in hiding it as Hiram turned around and scowled at his husband "See what you've done LeRoy, you've scared the young man"

The smaller man rolled his eyes "He's fine, i'm just looking out for our little princess. I don't trust this kid, After what happened last time, i want the best for Rachel and i don't want her getting hurt" he muttered, oblivious to the fact that Finn was listening.

_Last time? _Finn thought _What happened last time? i'll have to ask Rachel later._

"Don't be so stupid" Hiram tutted "He seems like a lovely boy and from what Rachels told us, he seems very trustworthy"

Finn felt a little awkward with the two men discussing him as if he wasn't in the room, so he cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry Finn" Hiram spoke "So Rachel tells me your the schools Quarterback? what's that like?" he asked, starting a conversation.

Finn grinned at the mention of his favourite sport and the two were soon lost in conversation about the different matches they'd watched and the techniques used in the game. It wasn't until the clearing of someone's throat caught their attention and Finn looked up to see Rachel standing at the bottom of the stairs watching her father interact with her date with a look of joy on her face.

Finn's jaw dropped at the sight of her, she looked even more gorgeous then she usually did. If that was even possible. Her hair was sweeped to one side, showing the silky skin on the side of her neck, her dress was short but not too short, showing off her amazing legs that were endless. Her shoes also made her a bit taller and made her legs look awesome.

"Wow, Rachel" He finally spoke "You look, er, wow!" he felt so stupid, he had all these comments in his head but all he could say was Wow, and her two dads were watching, _that's just embarrassing_.

"Thankyou Finn" she blushed, making her way to her dads and kissing them both on the cheek "I might see you when i come home to get my things for Kurts but if you're both asleep then i'll see you next week"

"Okay sweetie" LeRoy said as he pulled his only daughter in for a hug "Have fun and we'll see you when we see you. I love you"

Hiram pulled the small girl from his husband and to himself "He's quite the charmer Rachie" he whispered into her ear "Enjoy yourself okay? i love you lots"

Rachel pulled away and smiled at her fathers "Okay well we better be off. I love you both" she waved and made her way to the front door.

Finn managed to pull his gaze away from Rachel and nodded at her two dads "Goodnight sirs" he said politely, avoiding eye contact with LeRoy.

Hiram patted him on the shoulder "Hiram Finn. My name is Hiram, i expect you to call me that" he winked

Finn chuckled "Ofcourse, goodnight Hiram" He looked over to the dad he had started to fear the moment he stepped into the house.

"It's Sir to you" he mumbled before returning to the living room.

Finn nodded at where LeRory was standing and then made his way out the front door and towards his truck where Rachel was patiently waiting. Like the true gentleman that he was Finn opened her door and helped her into the car before making his way round to the drivers side and taking them to their destination.

* * *

"You look great by the way" Rachel spoke up taking in the sight of Finn in his black dress pants and white shirt. Combined with a black suit jacket. She was glad she wasn't the only one that was dressed up.

"So can you tell me where we're going now?" Rachel asked curiously.

Finn chuckled at the girl next to him and shook his head "Nope" he replied, popping the P.

The small brunette huffed and shrugged her shoulders "eurghh! why not?" she complained.

"Because it's a surprise" Finn answered calmly "We'll be there in like 2 minutes so just be patient"

"Fine" Rachel gave in and started to play around with the stereo, stopping when she came across 'Don't stop believing' by Journey "Oh i love this song" she gushed and started to sing along.

_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, he took the midnight train goin' anywhere._

He loved this song, he had been a huge journey fan ever since he was a little kid. He was about to sing along until he heard it. Finn's jaw dropped the moment she opened her mouth. Her voice was amazing, like better than anybody he'd ever heard in his life. Sure he thought she'd be good cause she was in the glee club and everything but WOW he didn't expect her to be this good. He realised that he was coming up to their destination and decided not to say anything, singing was distracting her from asking any more questions and Finn could probably listen to her sing all day.

_Don't stop believin' hold on to that feelin'. Streetlight people. Don't Stop._

__Rachel finished singing along and somebody started to talk on the radio so she turned the volume down and leaned her head against the window. Oblivious to her date gawking at her. She moved her head to the side and caught Finn's eyes.

"What?" she asked sitting up and turning her body to face him fully.

Finn blushed and turned his attention back to the road, pulling into his stop "You have an incredible voice" he told her honestly.

"Oh" it was Rachels turn to blush "Thankyou"

Finn looked back to her and was about to reply when Rachel looked out the window then looked back to him confused.

"This isn't breadsticks" she stated causing Finn to laugh.

"Really? you thought i was gonna take you to a restaurant that you've probably been too countless times?" he asked "I do have some imagination Rach"

Rachel rolled her eyes "It's not that, it's just breadsticks is like the only decent restaurant in town and i hear that, that's where everyone else goes on a date so i just expected us to be going there"

"We're not everyone else" he winked "I wanted this to be special" he climbed out of the car and made his way to the passenger side,taking rachels hand and helping her out of the truck. She gave him a look of gratitude as he closed the door and started to walk the rest of the way to the mysterious date, not letting go of the small girls hand.

She had to admit, she liked the feeling of her small hand in Finns larger one, they seemed to fit perfectly. She also enjoyed the butterfly feeling she got in her stomach as his hand tightened around hers. Rachel tore her gaze from their enjoined hands and looked ahead, only seeing a dark field.

"Er Finn?" she asked, causing the tall teen too look down at her "as excitable as this secretive thing is, can you please tell me why we are in the middle of a field?"

"Just like 10 more steps and you'll see, okay?" Finn answered, he sounded nervous so Rachel tightened her grip on his hand which made him smile at her in thanks. They walked a few more steps before his hand slipped from hers and he turned to face her "Right i need you to turn around for me"

"What?! Why?" she asked, confused,

Finn gave a shaky chuckle "I just need you to turn around for like 2 seconds while i get everything set up. I don't want you too see until its done and perfect. Please?"

"okay, okay" Rachel giggled "Hurry up" she added with a wink before she turned around and faced the direction in which they had just come from.

Not long after did Rachel feel a strong pair of hands cover her eyes, causing her to let out a short but loud scream.

"Shh, Rach relax, its just me" Finn chuckled, happy when she instantly calmed down "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to scare you" he added.

"It's fine, but why are my eyes covered?"

Finn pulled the girl in front of him, not uncovering her eyes. "Well everythings set up, i just need too guide you there so you don't see anything until we actually get to the right spot" he smirked, even though she couldn't see him.

Rachel laughed "You really are taking this mystery date seriously aren't you?"

Finn shrugged "Well yeah, i wanted this to be perfect and prove to you that i was serious when i said that i wanted to be with you" he was surprised at how honest he was being.

Not long after Finn came to a stop and turned Rachel around to the side "Okay, are you ready?" he asked.

Rachel nodded enthusiastically and after taking a deep breath Finn removed his hands from her eyes,

She took in the sight in front of her and gasped. The trees had a vary of colourful fairy lights hanging from them, there was a blanket on the floor with pillows around the edges and in the middle was a picnic basket. "Oh" was the only work she could get her mouth to produce.

Finn looked down at the beautiful girl next to him to find tears in her eyes and he started to panic "Whats wrong? was this a bad idea? it sucks don't it? ah man, we can go breadsticks or somewhere else if you want Rach. I'm sorry" he rambled.

Rachel put her hand on his arm and shook her head "No Finn, its perfect. I love it" she hugged his side and felt comfort when he put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer "thankyou" she whispered.

Finn smiled and pulled away "After you" he winked and gestured towards the blanket with his arm.

"How chivalrous of you" Rachel giggled before making her way to the bed and making herself comfortable, patting the spot next to her for Finn to join her. Which he happily obliged too

* * *

The date was going awesome. Seriously. Rachel loved the grilled cheese sandwiches, hers was vegan, Finn had made (that was all he could cook, luckily she didn't mind) as well as the vegan cookies he had found from a vegan bakery in town. They had talked about Rachels glee club and her dream of broadway.

"With a voice like yours, there's no denying that you'll make it on that stage" he had told her.

They had also talked about Finns love of football and what he wanted to do after graduation.

"I don't really have any plans for after graduation yet" he admitted "all i know is that i want to get out of this cow town and make something of myself"

"I think you will go on to do great things Finn. It doesn't matter if you don't know yet, you'll figure something out and when you do i know you will make it happen." She had told him, and it made him feel really good, having this incredible girl that you're gonna achieve great things in your life was just awesome.

They were sitting in a comfortable silence looking at the stars when Finn noticed Rachel shivering. "Hey, you cold?" he asked her.

"Yeah, i'll be fine. My fault for not bringing my coat or anything with me" she shrugged him off.

Not wanting her to freeze to death, Finn pulled of his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"No Finn, i can't take your jacket" she told him as she took it off her shoulders "You'll get cold. I should of brought something with me" She handed him back the jacket.

"Don't be silly Rach. I'm fine, you've got a strappy dress on and you'll probably like freeze to death or something, and i don't wanna have to deal with your dad if that happened" he winked, holding it out to her "Take it" he pressed on before she hesitated and then took the jacket from his hands and pulling it over herself.

"Thankyou"

"No problem"

They continued to look at the stars when Rachel started to shift around trying to get comfortable. After a few minutes she gave up and lay herself down with her head resting in Finns lap. He looked down at her in confusion and she looked back up at him with a shy smile on her face.

"Sorry" she spoke softly "I couldn't get comfortable and i don't know i just felt like laying down, hope you don't mind"

Finn smiled down at the girl laying on his legs "Nah its cool, as long as you're comfy"

Rachel gave him a bright smile before returning to her stare gazing as Finn continued staring at her. She was just so beautiful and he was so lucky that this was working out and she had agreed to go on this date with him. Out of instinct he started to stroke her hair and was surprised at his actions, she didn't seem to mind though so he didn't stop. After another few minutes of silence Finn remembered something that he had wanted to ask Rachel.

"Hey Rach" he spoke softly.

"mmmmm?" She purred, not taking her eyes off of the bright lights in the sky.

He cleared his throat before continuing "I wanna ask you something, something that i heard your dad mention tonight"

At the mention of her father Rachel looked up at the handsome man that was her date with a look of concern "What is it?"

"Well erm, when i got to your dad, um LeRoy he seemed really off with me and then your other dad came in and told him to like back off but then LeRoy said something that caught my attention" he started.

Rachel grabbed onto the hand that wasn't stroking her hair and started tracing soft patterns on the top of it "Whatever it was, i'm sure he didn't mean it. He just gets overprotective sometimes. I'll talk to him okay?" she told him sincerely.

Finn shook his head "No, its not that. He said something about not trusting me and that after what happened last time he wants what's best for you and doesn't want you getting hurt. Which i totally understand cause like obviously he wants you too be happy. But then i got to thinking, he said 'After what happened last time' and i was wondering if you could tell me what happened?" he rambled, hoping he hadn't gone to far and asked too much. He felt her tense beneath him and figured that he probably had.

Rachel slowly sat up and Finn could see the fresh tears that had already started to form in her eyes.

"Hey, no, I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me, just forget i said anything okay?" he quickly added. Feeling bad for bringing it up.

Rachel nodded her head and smiled when Finn patted his leg, gesturing for her to lay back down, which she instantly did. Relishing in the feeling of his hand brushing through her hair again. After a numerable amount of minutes spent in silence Rachel heaved a heavy sigh before she spoke up.

"His name was Jesse" she started, making Finn look down at her, she wasn't looking back up at him though,she had turned her head and was now looking off into the distance

"Huh?" he asked in confusion.

"Jesse , my ex boyfriend. He was a senior when i was a sophmore. He attended Carmel High and was the lead in Vocal Adrenaline, the schools show choir. When we met we hit it off straight away, we had so much in common and he was such a great guy. When the glee club found out i was seeing the lead of our rival show choir they told me that i had to end it or they'd kick me out of the club"

Finn shook his head "That's a bit out of order? They can't do that?" he spoke, shocked at the reactions from the people that were meant to be Rachels friends.

She shook her head "You won't be saying that in a minute" she answered "Anyway, i told them that i had told Jesse that we couldn't be together but i lied and was actually still seeing him behind their backs. Things started off great he would help me with my vocals and stage presence and my dads adored him. But then the glee club found out again and they got really mad so i decided i was going to have to end it with him. When i had told Jesse he had seemed so devastated and then the next thing i know he's transferred schools and joined the New Directions just to be with me. I was over the moon. Once again things ere going perfectly, everyone was still kind of mad that i had lied to them but they had accepted that i was happy and soon spoke to me again. But then Jesse decided that we were ready to move onto the next step and -and i-i" Rachel started to stagger.

Finn could see how this was affecting Rachel and he removed his hand from her hair and brought it to her chin, turning her face around to face him. Her eyes were once again full of fresh tears and there was evident tear tracks on her cheeks. "Rachel, you don't have to do this. You don't have to tell me"

Rachel shook her head and once again started to draw patterns onto the roof of Finns hand and he used the other to gently wipe the tears from her face. "No, i have to get this out. I need to get this out" Finn started to trace patterns on her cheek and nodded for her to continue.

"So he decided that we should be erm i-intermate but i told him i wasn't ready yet, he said that he loved me and he knew that i loved him too so i should be ready. But i still wouldn't budge" she let out a shaky breath "He got mad and started to shout at me, telling me that i was using him and that i was worthless, he was going to hit me but once he had realised what he was about to do, he dropped his arm and stormed out. I never believed that he would physically hurt me"

Finn felt rage bubble inside of him at the thought of someone hurting this sweet, beautiful girl that was laying in his lap. He seriously wanted to beat this Jesse kids face off.

"After a week of avoiding me Jesse came up to me and apologised, told me he didn't mean anything and that he loved me. Silly me forgave him and i then told him i was ready. But when the time came, i backed out, telling him that i was wrong and was rushing into things. He got mad again and told me i was leading him on, he called me things, told me i was a talentless bitch and that the only reason i didn't want to have sex with him was because i had already slept with half the people at the school and just wasn't in the mood for 'any more action' that night. He ended things there and transferred back to Carmel immediately. He broke my heart, i really thought he loved me, i actually thought that we'd be one of them couples that ended up being together for ever, how stupid is that"

Finn was shocked at what she had just told him, how could somebody do that to her? to anybody? "Thats not stupid at all Rach" he told her softly, still stroking her cheek "He made you think he loved you and you fell for him. He was a complete jerk to you"

Rachel gave him a sincere smile "Wait until you hear the last part" she mumbled "I got a text from him a few days later, asking me too meet him in the school parking lot. I was really excited, i thought he was going to apologise again, tell me he was wrong and beg for my forgiveness. Boy was i wrong, I found him standing in the middle of the parking lot and i ran to him, it wasn't until i saw his vocal adrenaline buddies come out from behind their cars when that i stopped running. One after one they threw eggs at me, Jesse included and then they all left me standing alone as they drove of laughing at my humiliation" Rachels tears started to flow more at that memory and it took everything Finn had not to go find this jerk and kick his ass.

"I'm so sorry Rachel" he told her as he cradled her to his chest "He's a complete ass and you don't deserve someone like that. You deserve so much more, like SO much. What he did to you was unforgivable, and if i ever see the kid i will seriously beat the crap out of him" This cause Rachel to let out a small laugh. "I really like you Rachel, and i really hope that you will let me show you how much more you deserve then that jerk. I may be talentless and not the smartest kid around but if you let me, i will try my hardest to make you happy" Finn told her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Slowly, Rachel sat up and turned to face him, her hand reaching out to now touch his cheek "Finn, don't say things like that about yourself, your the quarterback, so that does make you talented, and you are smarter than you think" she breathed deeply "What you just said, is one of the nicest and sweetest things anybodys ever said to me and i - i really like you too" she blushed looking down.

Finn smiled wide and put his hand under her chin to bring her face back up "So...does that mean this won't be the last date?"

Rachel pretended to think about it for a moment before nodding her head with a bright grin of her own. They sat there smiling and staring at eachother for what felt like a lifetime before Rachel finally spoke "You know, you an kiss me if you want too"

Finn was a little taken back at what she had said, but he didn't hesitate when he replied "i want too" He carefully lay her back so her head was against the pillows before leaning above her and softly placing his lips on hers. It was magic, the way their lips connected, it felt right. Her lips were so soft and sweet. His were smooth and supple. When they pulled away from each other they both shared a meaningful smile before Finn lay next to her and Rachel cuddled into his side.

* * *

You see they way it works is that a day has 24 hours, which means that a day has to come to an end. Both Finn and Rachel wished that this wasn't how it worked as they did not want this night to end. But here they were, sitting in Finns truck, hands entwined and sitting outside the Berry's residence.

"I suppose i better go in" Rachel whispered into the silence.

"ohhhh" Finn groaned.

Rachel giggled at his childish reaction and rest her head on his shoulder "Finn, i'll see you again in like 5 minutes. I'm just going to grab my overnight bag and then i'll be at yours for Kurts slumber party"

"Fine" Finn moaned "But can we do something again soon?" he asked, almost pleading.

Rachel nodded "How about Sunday? we have to get this project done anyway and you won't have to lie to Kurt about where your going"

"Great. You know we're gonna have to tell him at one point" Finn frowned.

Rachel sighed "I know, but not yet. Let's just make sure something good is gonna come out of this before we tell him, prove to him that nothing bad will happen. Okay?"

Finn let out a husky chuckle "That's funny, that's exactly why i told Kurt i couldn't tell him the name of my date"

Rachel smiled and lifted her head off of his shoulder and taking off Finns jacket "Thankyou for this, and the date, it was lovely. I had such a great time" She leaned up and pressed a small kiss on the side of his cheek before jumping out of the truck and running up to her door before Finn could reply.

* * *

Rachel pulled up to the Hudson-Hummel home ten minutes after getting home, she had changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top, grabbed her bag and rushed to her car. Her dads were already asleep when she got home so she sent them a text telling them that she had got to Kurts safely and she would see them next week._  
_

"RACHEL" Kurt called as he answered the door "how was dinner?"

"It was good, i had a lovely time" Rachel smiled at her bestfriend, not technically lying.

Kurt grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room, where she found Merceds and Tina sitting opposite a very uncomfortable looking Finn.

"Hey Rach" Tina said, as she patted the spot next to her "Come sit down"

Rachel made her way towards the space and sent a small smile towards the boy she had recently been with.

"Quick Rach, Finn was about to tell us about this date he's just been on with this mystery girl" Mercedes grinned.

Rachel laughed, trying to hide her reddening cheeks "Date huh?" she asked Finn nonchalantly.

"Yup" Finn replied, smirking.

"Well?" Kurt asked impatiently "How was it?"

Finn glanced at everyone, his eyes stopping on the beautiful brunette sitting opposite him "It was amazing, really great" he gushed.

"awwwwww" Tina and Mercedes cooed simultaneously. Rachels blush deepened and Kurt clapped his hands together.

"So i take it that this isn't going to be the last time you see her?" Kurt added.

Rachels eyes met Finns and he smiled that half smile that made her knees go weak "Oh no, definitely not the last time I'll be seeing her"

* * *

**_AND THATS THE DATE! _**

**i'm going to have Kurt find out soon, so i was wondering how you would want him to react? and how you want him to find out?**  
**Also what about the whole school?**  
**And should i bring Jesse into it? I'm not sure if i should. It will make the story longer and bring in some drama but i don't know, what do you guys think?**

**Thankyou all for the reviews i got for the previous chapter, they really helped me to write this chapter. **  
**So keep them coming, i really appreciate them.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME... **


	10. I am different

**Okay, next chapter is now done. Sorry for the wait, i've been away for the past few weeks and had no internet, but this has been finished since last week. Today is the only chance i've had to update. Thankyou all for the reviews they are really great and are helping so much. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, it's kind of only a filler chapter. The ending is the main part of this story. Anyway, i hope you enjoy and i'll try to update the next chapter ASAP.**

* * *

"Hey man" Puck said as he slapped his bestfriend on that back Monday morning "Where you been all weekend?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders "Err, I was helping Burt out in the tire shop. Need more money" He lied smoothly. That was actually far from the truth. Finn had spent his whole weekend with Rachel. On Saturday morning he helped her make breakfast for Kurt, Mercedes and Tina. Apparently the four had made a deal that the first one to wake up had to cook for the other three in the morning. The smell of bacon had woken Finn from his deep slumber and that's when he found Rachel slaving away in the kitchen. He had then joined Kurt and the girls on their lazy day, watching films and eating crap, and luckily the only empty seat was next to Rachel. The day was spent with secret hand touches and Rachels head resting on his shoulder. The others knew they had gotten quite close since they had become project partners so they didn't question their friends actions so they didn't think anything of it, well if they did they didn't say anything.

Sunday was spent at Rachels, they had completed their history project after most of the day and then spent the rest of their time together watching whatever they could find on the telly.

"Doesn't matter" the mohawked teen interrupted his thoughts "we have some business to take care of" it wasn't until that moment that Finn noticed the familiar cup of ice in his bestfriends hand.

"Ahhh, come on dude. You know I don't do that crap anymore" he groaned

Puck sighed deeply "Look, I didn't wanna tell you but everyones starting to question your role as quarterback, they don't think you're taking your place on the schools social chain properly"

"What, cause I don't enjoy making people dread coming to school and making them feel like crap that makes me a bad quarterback?" Finn asked, partly confused but anger also evident in his voice.

"Not a bad QB but a bad leader. Look man, the thing is that the social chains was made so that the losers know their place and know that they are useless, unwanted. My advice to you Is to stop being such a pansy and chuck this one slushy at the dweeb we picked out for you"

Finn was stuck. He loved being captain of the football team, he loved the popularity that came with his position, he loved the way people wouldn't judge what he did because he made it cool, he loved that people thought he was cool and some younger students looked up too him and he didn't want anyone to change their mind on him, think that he didn't deserve his position. However he didn't like the slushies' and dumpster tossing he was expected to watch and take part in. Embarrassing his fellow students wasn't something he enjoyed. Especially now that his new brother and his…wait, what was she? He would like to think of Rachel as his girlfriend but he hadn't actually asked her yet, Sure they had been on a date and kinda acted as if they were dating but they hadn't actually made it official and she technically wasn't titled as his girlfriend,he would have to fix that as soon as possible. Anyway, Rachel and Kurt were apart of the so called loser group and that just made him hate the idea of being the person who was meant to put them down about themselves even more. They would both be sp pissed with him if they found out he had slushied someone. Finn didn't want to be that person. He also didn't want his teammates to think he was unworthy of his status and get his quarterback position taken from him. (Oh yes! They have their ways of doing that)

"So" Puck once again interrupts Finns thoughts "You in or what? I promise it won't be lady hummel or any of his show choir geeks you'll be throwing this thing at"

Finns fists clenched when his bestfriend mentioned 'the show choir geeks' on of them so called geeks was his new brother and one was his hopefully soon to be girlfriend, his secret, very beautiful, girlfriend, they're not geeks. He believed they were both amazing people that shouldn't be treated they way that they are. But if he doesn't have to slushy any of them then he may be able to get away with it without either of them finding out.

"Think of your reputation here dude" Pucks words echo in Finns head a few times before he comes up with his answer.

"I'm in"

XXXXXXXXXX

He can see him. He's standing at his locker, innocently organizing his locker. All he has to do is walk up to the kid, throw the drink at him and walk away. Easy.

Finn took a deep breath as he made his way towards the short, brown haired boy whom had just transferred to McKinely, Puck, Shane and Azimio in tow.

"HEY IRISH!" Pucks loud voice hollers down the hallway.

The boy slowly turns and before Finn can even think about what he's doing, the drink is thrown into the Irish boys face and Finn is frozen in place.

He's oblivious to the pats on the back he's receiving from his friends, he knows he should keep on walking, follow the others down the corridors, but he can't. It's as if the ice cold drink has frozen HIM in place. Shock, that's what he feels, shock and disappointment in himself. He thought this part of his life was done. He never thought he would be doing this again. He looks at the small, scarred looking boy in front of him that is now covered in red slush and Finn immediately regrets his decision. All for his reputation. Wasn't he the one telling Rachel the other day that his reputation didn't mean anything to him anymore? Shit. Rachel was going to hate him. She'll never want to be his girlfriend after this.

"Oh my god are you okay?" the familiar soft voice speaks. Finn turns his head to see the petite brunette making her way through the now uninterested crowd towards the new kid, completely oblivious to the fact that he's standing right there "Who did this to you?"

Finn gulps as Irish nods towards him and Rachels eyes finally meet his.

"Finn?" she asks in bewilderment. Her voice full of hurt and disappointment. Finn can already see the tears forming in her eyes and crap he'd caused them tears. Before he can respond and tell her how sorry he is, how much he regrets what he just did, She grabs the slushy covered boy by the hand and guides him to the girls bathroom. Finn finally comes to his senses and chases after them, not even hesitating to enter the opposite sex bathroom where he finds her cleaning the new boys face of the sticky substance. Rachel catches sight of him through the mirror and glares at Finn through the mirror.

"Rach I-I"

"You what?" Rachel snaps, turning to face the tall boy "You thought it would be okay because it's not me? Not Kurt? Not one of us glee freaks. You didn't think I'd find out, is that it? Well you were wrong. You told me you weren't like the others Finn, that you were different. You lied to me which makes you just like them. Maybe even worse" She's shaking her head, failing to stop the tears from flowing.

"I am different" Finn whispers in a soft voice, desperate to reach forward and get rid of any trace of tears on her face "just let me explain" he pleads.

Rachel shakes her head "No Finn! There is nothing for you to explain. You have just slushied somebody, somebody you do not even know and you somehow still thinks that makes you different than any other one of your Neanderthal friends? Well your wrong, completely wrong" She takes a shaky breath "and I can't believe I fell for it, believing that you actually were different, good. Silly me eh?"

Rachels words sting, like really bad, he can't believe he's screwed this up already. Before he can speak, make her change her opinion. Rachel speaks up again.

"Now I need to help Rory here clean up so if you don't mind leaving now that would be great" She turns back towards the boy in hope for Finn to disappear.

"Rachel please" he pleads again, more desperately.

"Just go Finn" All anger is gone from her voice, it is now full of hurt and regret. She doesn't even make the effort to look back at him.

Finn stares at her through the mirror for a few more seconds before turning back towards the door to endure the rest of his school day.

XXXXXXXXXX

He hasn't seen her since their conversation in the girls bathroom this morning. She hadn't turned up to history and he didn't see her in the hallway or even at lunch with Kurt and their glee friends. He needs to find her and make things right.

As Finn trudges down the emptying hallway in search of a certain small brunette he spots Kurt about to leave his locker and calls out to him.

"HEY KURT!" he rushes down towards his now brother "Have you seen Rachel anywhere?"

Kurt looks at him suspiciously before turning towards a pair of large double doors "What you did really pissed her off, when that happens she usually spends the day in the auditorium, have you checked in there?"

Finn looks at his brother in confusion "She spends the whole day in there? How does she even get away with that?"

The small porcelain boy rolls his eyes "Rachels a very trustworthy student, before lesson she'll go to her class and talk to the teacher, explaining that she's upset and wants to be alone. She collects her work and brings it in here, aslong as she promises to have it all in by the end of the day" he see's a look of thought on his brothers face and shakes his head "There is no way you'd get away with it Finn. This doesn't even matter, Rachel should be in there so if you want to make things right with her you better go now before she leaves"

Finn nods "Yeah ok, thanks man" He pats his brother on the shoulder before heading towards the auditorium doors.

"Oh Finn" Kurt calls out "Just so you know, we're having words when you get home" and with that said he turns and makes his way to the car park leaving a confused Finn standing alone. He finally takes the last steps towards the large doors before taking a deep breath and pulling them open.

As he makes his way down the steps and to the stage, Finn hears a soft melody come from the piano in the corner and looks over to see just who he was looking for sitting at the piano bench, obviously preparing for a performance. Not wanting to interrupt and being slightly suspicious Finn slid his tall frame into one of the chairs and watched as Rachel stood up and walked towards a CD player that was on the floor, she clicked a few buttons before making her way towards the middle of the stage, a single spotlight already ready, and the soft instrumental music began to play.

**Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth.**

Finn stared at the beautiful girl in front of him, she sounded so hurt, so sad. Had he really hurt her that much?

**You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,**

Maybe its not meant to last? Of course they're meant to last. Sure they had only been talking for a couple weeks and they had only just started seeing each other but Finn knew that they were something special, their kind of relationship did happen quite fast but for Finn it felt right, they just connected.

**But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?**

**I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?**

Finns jaw dropped, how a voice so powerful could come out of someone so tiny, he would never know. She was so talented, so beautiful and he can't believe he fucked up so quickly and he hadn't even asked her to be his girlfriend yet. He was gonna prove to her that he cared, that he was a good person, no matter what. Finn shook the thoughts of ideas to prove this to Rachel so he could listen to the rest of her performance.

**What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?**

**And I had my heart beaten down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.**

**So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.**

He hated the way her voice cracked and the way she moved around the stage, he felt as if the emotion she was putting into this song was his fault, and it made him feel like crap knowing that he had made her feel so sad.

**What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?**

Her eyes were closed tight, fists clenched to her chest. The song was coming to an end and Rachel was gonna put every inch of emotion into the last lines.

Don't know much about your life  
Don't know much about your world

Before Finn even knew what he was doing, he stood and started to clap. Causing the petite girl to look up in fear.

"F-Finn?" she asked

Finn made his way towards the stage and climbed up the steps, walking until he was a few steps away from the girl he so badly wanted to pull into his arms.

"Wow! I knew you could sing but that was just amazing" he gushed.

Rachel blushed before shaking her heads and narrowing her eyes at him "What do you want?"

Finn sighed and looked down at the floor in shame "Look Rachel, I need to explain what happened today, I need you too understand why-"

Not for the first time this day Finn was interrupted "Understand? You want me to understand why you humiliated a boy, that has only just joined the school, for no reason? Well im sorry Finn, but that is something I will never understand" She turned to walk away but Finn reached out and gently grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him.

"Please Rach" his eyes met hers "Please, just give me 5 minutes to explain and then if you still want to hate me and be pissed then I'll leave you alone"

Rachel stared into his eyes before pulling her hand from his "I never said I hated you" she muttered as she made her way to the edge of the stage and sat down, her legs swinging back and forth.

Finn took a few breaths, preparing himself for winning this girl back, before joining Rachel on the edge of the stage.

"Right so this morning I was at my locker and Puck came up to me asking me where I had been all weekend and I told him I was at Burts tire shop, cause you know we are, well were, a secret thing and he would blab to everyone and then he told me he didn't care and we had to take care of some business and that's when I saw the slushy" he looked down at the small girl to make sure she was still listening before continuing "I told him No, that I didn't do that crap no more and then he told me that people were starting to question my position as quarterback and I was a bad being a bad leader. He told me that the team didn't think I was taking my role seriously and they can seriously get my ass kicked off the team if they have a good enough excuse and I can't lose my spot on the team Rach I can't. Anyway I was still against it and puck was still going on, he told me that it wasn't any of you guys from Glee, not that it make it any better but after so much pressure from puck I said I'd do it, he showed me the kid that had chosen for me to throw that shit at which turned out to be Rory and before I could even register what I was doing, I had thrown the drink in his face. But you gotta know Rachel that as soon as I had done it I regretted it, I couldn't even move from my spot, that's why I was still there when you turned up. I felt like absolute crap when I saw the look of hurt and embarrassment on the kids face, I felt just as bad as I did last time maybe even worse" he breathed.

Rachel sighed "So you did it for your reputation? You told me that you didn't care about that anymore"

Finn quickly shook his head "I don't, honestly, if people thought I was a freak I wouldn't care. But football is all I have Rach, I haven't got anything else that I'm good at. The thought of losing football just made me like shut down or something and I did it, the kids in their freshman year look up to me and ask me for tips and techniques, being able to help them makes me feel so awesome, losing that would suck. I'm not proud of what I did Rachel I'm really not and I know that that doesn't change the fact that I did do it, but if I could take it bad I would. I'm gonna go talk to Rory tomorrow morning, but right now all I want is for you to forgive me"

"Finn" Rachel touched his hand lightly "there are so many things you are good at, you just have to find out what they are. If you don't try different things you'll never know. I appreciate what you have told me and I think it's great that you're going to go and find Rory tomorrow. However when it comes to me I don't know if it can be that easy. What you did today made me think of you as just another jock that I happened to fall for and am just set out for humiliation and heart break. I can't go through that again Finn I really can't"

Before she could pull her hand of his Finn turned his over and laced their fingers together, his thumb stroking the roof of her hand "I'm not one of them Rachel, what I did today was not me and I swear to you that I'm really never going to do it again. Today when Puck was telling me that the slushy didn't involve you or Kurt all I could think about was that my brother and the girl I was going to ask to be my girlfriend go through so much crap at school and deserve to be treated better. And then there was the look on Rorys face today, all of this made me realise that I need to find a way to get this to stop. I don't want you going through any of this crap again and I'll beat the crap out of anyone who does it too you, forgiven me or not. Same for Kurt. If there was a way I could get them all to stop I would, but for now I'll stick with looking out for the people I care about" He finished.

They sat in silence for a moment and Finn was scared that he has said the wrong thing.

"You was going to ask me to be your girlfriend?" Rachel suddenly asked.

"Yeah. Wait! How did you know that?" Finn asked in confusion.

Rachel let out an embarrassed giggle "you just said, and I quote 'all I could think about was that my brother and the girl I was going to ask to be my girlfriend go through so much crap at school' so that kind of gave it away"

Finn put his head in his free hand, not letting go of her hand and risking her running off, and groaned "Ahhh crap. Nice one Finn, real smooth. Forget I just said that, just like erase it from your mind, I was gonna ask you today before I screwed up and it was gonna be bett-"

Rachel cut him off again, this time by pressing her lips against his. When she pulled away she was smiling shyly and couldn't help but laugh at Finns perplexed face.

"Is that you getting me to shut up? Telling me you'd be my girlfriend? Or what, you're gonna have to help me out here a bit cause I'm not very good at figuring things out"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders "Well why don't you ask me and we'll find out"

Not needing to ask what she was talking about, Finn nodded and began to speak "ok, I'm gonna say to you what I've been preparing since last night, so here goes" he cleared his throat before starting "Rach, you're awesome, like really awesome. You don't care what people think of you and you have these big dreams that I know you're gonna achieve. When I'm with you I feel like I can just be myself and you won't judge. You're beautiful, gorgeous, better than any of the cheerios. You're funny, smart and extremely talented. When we were in detention you were stressing about how you weren't good enough for me but you were wrong. I feel as if I'm not good enough for you. You're just so great and I have so much fun when I'm with you, more fun than I've had with anyone. So erm, i-I" he started getting nervous "Will you be my girlfriend?" he rushed out, looking at the floor, preparing for her to laugh in his face and reject him.

After a few moments of silence Finn forced himself to look up, finding Rachel looking out at the auditorium chairs, tears glistening down her cheeks "Ah, crap Rachel I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, i-I just, don't worry. I'll go" he went to pull his hand from hers, when her grip tightened.

"They're happy tears Finn" she whispered "That's probably the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me. But being with me will seriously demoralize your reputation, I can't be the cause of your unhappiness Finn"

Finn shook his head "Did you not listen to anything I just said Rachel? ' ."

"Are you sure?" she asked, still hesitant about it all.

"Positive"

Rachel smiled slightly before nodding "Ok then Finn, I'd love to be your girlfriend"

Finn looked at her, his eyes widening in excitement "Awesome" he said shyly before standing up and pulling her up with him. He pulled his new girlfriend into his arms and finally gave her the hug he had wanted to give to her all day.

"This doesn't mean I've forgiven you" she mumbled into his chest as her arms tightened around his waist.

Finn groaned and pulled away,"arghhh, come on Rach. Please forgive me, I told you I regret it, I'm never going to do it again, I'm sorry"

Rachel shook her head "I know your sorry Finn, but that doesn't change what you did, I'll forgive you eventually, I'm just gonna need some time"

Finn pulled away and looked into her eyes "Please, I'll do anything to get you to forgive me. Whatever you want and I'll do it".

She was about to tell him to stop being ridiculous, that there was nothing he could do to get her to be able to forgive him for being a jerk, she would get over it in a few weeks and everything would be good again. But then something came into mind.

"Well, there is one thing" she said as she reached up and flirtatiously wrapped her arms around Finns neck, his arms instantly going around her waist "you're probably not going to like it, but it would mean so much to me if you would do this for me. I'd forgive you straight away" Her eyelashes fluttered and she leaned in a little closer to her new boyfriend. Finn was going to hate what she was about to tell him, but if she played her cards right then she would easily be able to get him to do it.

Finn cleared his throat "Right, so um, what is it?"

Rachel laughed and leaned in even closer as she spoke "What I need to you do is" she stopped few centimetres away from his lips, she could feel his warm breath on her skin, smell his sweet scent. It was all so tempting but she knew she couldn't get lost in him, she smiled sneakily before whispering "Join the glee club" She held her position, waiting for his reaction.

"What" he asked in shock, pulling away slightly to look in her eyes, to make sure she was being serious "Are you being serious?"

Rachel nodded "Of course I am, Glee club isn't something I joke about. We need more members for sectionals next week and I think you'd make an impeccable member"

Finn groaned "But I don't even know if I can sing Rach, is there nothing else?"

Rachel shook her head, they really needed a few more members, if they didn't have enough of them then they would have to use the band members as backing singers and that just wasn't the same. If Finn was in glee, maybe other people will find it cool and join too. "Please" she fluttered her eyelashes again as she leaned closer, this time pressing a soft peck on his lips.

"ergghh" He groaned "Fine I'll do it, whatever. But don't blame me if I embarrass myself infront of you and everyone else"

"YAY" Rachel pulled out of his arms and jumped up and down in joy "thankyou so much"

Finn couldn't help but laugh at the small girl infront of him, even though he couldn't help but feel as though he had just been played. Suddenly something came to his thoughts.

"Erm Rach, I think theres something we need to do"

Rachel looked at him in confusion "Whats that?"

Finn rubbed the back of his neck "We need to tell Kurt" He told her nervously.

"What?" she asked in confusion and panic. Kurt had already told them both that he was against them getting together, when he found out that they had gone against his word he was going to hate them. Especially her.

Finn sighed and reached for her hand "He's gonna find out anyway Rachel, especially if I'm joining glee. It's best we tell him then he find out from someone else. We'll do it together okay?"

Rachel nods her head before turning and collecting her belongings that she had left on the piano "Okay lets go now" she says, taking her hand back in hers "I walked to school this morning so I'll just get a ride with you" she stated as they made their way to the car park and towards Finns truck.

When they got to the vehicle, Finn opened her door and carefully helped her in before running around to his side and hopping into the drivers side. He started the ignition and looked over to Rachel to find her already fiddling with the radio, he smiled down at her before reversing out of his spot and drove home. Preparing for the conversation that was about to happen with his very stubborn, very dramatic brother.

* * *

**So what'd you think? any good?**

**How do you think Kurt will react? **  
**Sorry if this chapter was quite boring, there's gonna be alot of drama coming up in future chapters though so stay tuned.**

**Please let me know what you think and i'll update very soon.**


End file.
